When 2 Worlds Collide
by estrelita
Summary: COMPLETE FINALLY!Whose causing all the strange murders around here? Why did Harry come back to Ginny? What's Cho Chang here for?What dark secrets lie behind the mask? What happens to the kids? Will they survive this?Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**

* * *

Hey everyone! I'm back! Yayness! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy like always! And pleaz read and review! And I would like to than my wonderful reviews who said they'd re-read this for me, shawney, Heather, and of course Mina! Luv ya all!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Arrival**

A soft _crack_ outside her door made her jump. She suddenly sat up and looked around. Ginny Weasley was sitting in her bed in complete darkness as she listened more closely to the shuffling of feet coming from outside her house.

Ginny pulled on her bed robe, and headed downstairs to the shuffling of feet. Her heart started to beat faster, and she pulled out her wand as she crept towards the front door.

Ginny looked out the front window to see a tall dark figure of a man; a man she had been hoping, praying, and wishing that would one night show up on her door step. Once she read that Voldemort was dead, (a month ago), she knew it wouldn't be long before he showed up. And there was a soft knock.

Ginny opened the front door and threw herself into _his_ arms…into Harry's; and she sobbed with joy and years worth of sadness.

Harry wrapped his arms around the woman he had longed to see over the years. Harry closed his eyes and let the smell of sweet of Ginny's lavender perfume fill his senses and treasured this long awaited moment.

"I was so afraid…I thought you weren't coming back home…I promised I wouldn't-but I stayed up every night crying." Ginny sobbed into Harry's neck as the cold summer night breeze swept past her face.

"There wasn't a moment that I wasn't thinking about you. All I wanted to do was come back and hold you in my arms." Harry whispered into her ear.

"I tried being strong-I really tried…but I missed you some much."

"Shhh-." Harry said lifting her face up. He leaned in closer, and kissed her.

_Oh god this is heaven, _he thought. Standing there-Ginny in his arms, his lips on hers-Voldemort dead-everything was right in the world once again.

After several long moments-or even several hours it seemed-they broke apart and Ginny asked, "Are we together again I take it", a smile curling on her mouth…for the first time in months.

"Yeah." Harry smiled, and kissed her once again on her soft lips. "Come on, it looks like you where sleeping." Harry took her hand, closed the door, and they both walked up the stairs for a good nights sleep…together.

The next morning Ginny rolled over and opened her eyes. But Harry wasn't lying next to her anymore…Was it all a dream…a very wonderful, pleasant dream…

She closed her eyes in disbelief of a dream, and then heard something fall and break in the kitchen. "Harry." She with a smile, jumped out of bed, and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway breathing heavily as she watched Harry waved his wand and the glass repaired itself.

Harry turned his attention over to Ginny, and smiled happily as he saw her standing there in her little boy shorts she wore to bed, a cami tank top, and messy fiery red hair. Ginny had certainly grown a lot since he last saw her, and she never looked so beautiful then she did there. Her chest moved up and down as she tried to catch her breath.

"I love you." Ginny grinned as she sat down at the table.

Harry placed toast, a glass of orange juice, and eggs in front of her. "I love you, too." He whispered as he kissed her cheek."Your mom is expecting us to go over today. Ron and Hermione stayed there last night and said we'd visit." He added.

"That's fine." Ginny said. And they finished up their first breakfast together, again.

* * *

**So/ Ya like it? Pleaz read and review! Thanx! Luv ya!**

**Cilla**

**Ya know my penname!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Did you see that Danny Phantom Tv MOVIE! IT KICKED ASS! Thanx for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! And let me tell ya, I love Danny Phantom, he's so sexy! Did you see him when he go older! LOL

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Love**

Later that morning Harry and Ginny both apparated to the Burrow. They came just a few feet away from the door and they both stopped and starred.

A gentle breeze brushed past Ginny's face as she looked up into Harry's eyes and said, "Welcome home."

Harry knocked on the door and Mrs.Weasely ran over to open it. "Oh Harry!" She said wrapping him in a big hug, as he smiled he also hugged her back.

Molly Weasley looked very much the same, she was getting much older, with some gray hair that Harry believed Ron gave her-she was devastated when Harry and Hermione left, but heart broken when her youngest son also left.

"Come in. Arthur, Ron, and Hermione are in the sitting room with some tea and biscuit. Everyone else will be arriving shortly." Molly said and hustled them all inside the house after she hugged Ginny.

Arthur, Ron, Hermione greeted Harry and Ginny with opened arms. And they talked on and on about all the things they've missed.

Not too long after Fred and George came, Charlie came with his new girl friend, Jasmine, and when Fleur and Bill came and they had a BIG surprise for Harry, Hermione, and Ron...she was nine-and-a-half-months pregnant! But sadly Percy hadn't showed up yet...and he didn't show up at all...

It turned out that Fleur was having a girl, and just a week later she had the baby, named her Emma, and everyone was very excited.

As the months drew on Harry and Ginny grew closer and closer then they ever had been before. Harry also had recently gotten a job at the ministry-as much as he hated them- as an auror. And Ginny also got a job at St. Mongos as a nurse.

"Harry...Harry? Harry are you even listening to me?" Hermione asked. They had been paired together to work on rounding up the last of the death eaters who had slipped away at the fall of Voldemort.

"O. Sorry. What were you saying?" Harry asked as he glanced over at Hermione who had papers in one hand, and looked a bit aggravated but a smile played across her face.

"Harry, I was just asking if you were hungry yet. Maybe we can go get some lunch at the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked. "And what _are_ you thinking about?" Hermione added with another smile.

"Oh, just thinkin' about Ginny and the dinner tonight. But yeah, let's get something. I am getting hungry."

Tonight Molly Weasley-Mrs.Weasley- was having a small dinner to welcome baby Emma to the family. Emma looking a little like her mother and her father. She had beautiful red-blond hair, blue eyes, and was a very cute baby.

Later that night everyone showed up at the Burrow ready to eat. The smell of sweet pumpkin pie, chicken, vegies, and everything else Molly was cooking filled the whole house.

"Ginny dear, can you come help Fleur with Emma? Fleur wants to help Hermione and I with dinner, but Emma wont let her." Molly asked, peaking her head out from the kitchen.

"Sure mom." Ginny said, getting up from her spot on the floor where Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizards chase and she watched; awaiting her turn.

Harry's gaze followed Ginny all the way until she disappeared into the kitchen. Ron smiled at his best friend.

"What is it with you and my sis'?" Ron asked as Harry turned his attention back to the chess game.

"What?" Harry asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on, I can tell in the way you look at her, and the way she looks at you." Ron laughed. "You really are in love aren't you?"

Harry looked up at Ron, "Yeah, I really do love Ginny. She's just so funny, smart, beautiful...I could go on forever." he said in a daze.

"Okay, can ya stop? She _is_ my sister. And just be careful with her. You may be my best mate, but if you do anything to hurt her, it'll be a whole a lot different." Ron said, giving Harry a very serious look.

"Everthings fine between us, I promise. You don't have to worry. The last thing I want is to hurt Ginny. I love her."

The night progressed and everyone slowly left the house, and in about five seconds, Harry and Ginny were back at their own home.

"I love Emma. She's so cute and I just love playing with her. I wonder what it feels like to be parents."Ginny said as they both got ready for bed.

Harry couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked standing in front of the mirror in her tight boy shorts, and tight cami tank top. He loved the way she came to bed dressed.

She sat down next too him in bed, and leaned of to kiss Harry good-night. But Harry grabbed her and pulled her closer and kissed her much longer. Ginny slid her arms up and around his neck, closed her eyes, and kissed, as it became more passionate, she felt heat rise in her body like never before. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him, she was now in front of Harry-practically on top of him now.

Harry knew he shouldn't, he knew they shouldn't go any farther, but he couldn't help it. They just got cot up in the moment...and the moment went really far.

Ginny lifted up her tank top exposing her self for the first time to Harry, and he kissed even more for it. She pressed up against him as he too pulled off the remainder of what he wore.

Ginny had never showed herself fully to Harry or any guy, but for some reason, she felt fine naked in front of him...she loved the way he looked at her and made her feel so special, and she loved the way his blue eyes sparkled. Harry moved further down, kissing her neck and moving lower and lower...

Harry lifted Ginny on top of him and kissed her hard and lovingly...and their night went later...and later...and later...as you can imagine...

After they both laid in bed, sighlently next to each other in bed. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest and gave him a bit of a squeeze.

"Wow...I love." she whispered.

"I love you, too." Harry whispered back as he stroked her fiery red hair. "I love you too."

And through what they did tonight...Ginny now knew that Harry truly loved her...

**

* * *

So? Like it? Loved it? What do ya gotta say! I hope you liked it! And did you see the new danny Phantom! I loved it! Anz ways, hope you enjoyed! And I hope you, meaning Mina, get my invite and jion my C2...again! And if you wanna join just say so in your reply, it's og Danny Phantom and of course Harry Potter! What else! Luv ya guys!**

**Cilla!

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out & Telling

**

* * *

Waz up? Pleoplz? Glad you all loved my chapter! Hope you like this just as much! But I do have some news for you, but I'll tell you at the end, cause I know you guys hate author notes! Sorry if I spelled something wrong, I don't mean too, and my computers spell check has no idea how to spell everything from Harry Potter! Hey- I have like over 300 hits on this story! If you read this pleaz leave a review, even if you hated it! I wanna know what you guys think! Thanx! This will be my longest chapter ever!-for now-

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Finding Out & Telling**

Three months have passed and things seemed to be pretty normal-that is in the wizarding world-but the only thing that was wrong, was Ginny was catching some sort of stomach flu-that's what she thought.

"So exactly _how long_ have you been feeling sick?" Hermione asked. She, Ginny, Fleur, and Emma were all sitting in Ginny's living room. Harry, Bill, and Ron were all out of the house...down at Hogsemede at the Three Broom Sticks.

"It was just about a month ago. Why?" Ginny asked.

"Fleur and Hermione exchanged worried looks, Fleur sat a now one-and-a-half year old Emma on her lap, "ee, Ermione and I were thinking...never mind...tis not our place to say." She said shaking her head and letting baby mma down.

"Auntie Inny." Emma said tugging on Ginny's pants.

"What? What is it? What do you guys think is wrong with me?" she asked, picking Emma up and placing her on her lap; eyeing both Hermoine and Fleur.

"We think you might be pregnant, and getting morning sickness-I mean-if you you and Harry have...you know...did nothing...have you?" asked Hermione, suspiciously.

Ginny got hot in the face, and her cheeks were almost as bright as her hair. "Yeah, a few months of ago. But I can't be..what if?" she now look puzzled and worried. Then she remembered not having her period the past few months and her heart skipped a beat. "Omigod...I think I am-I really need to figure this out. Stay here and if Harry comes home tell him I'll be home soon." Ginny said handing Emma back to Fleur, and standing up.

"But 'ait. Where are you going?" Fleur asked looking worried.

"I'm going to see Dr.Littman." Ginny said good-bye and apparated strait to the doctors.

"Can't wait to see what happens." Hermione sighed, with a slight smile.

* * *

About an hour later Ginny apparated back home in tears. Hermione jumped up and hugged her. "What happened?" 

"I'm three-and-a-half months pregnant!" Ginny sobbed in to Hermiones should.

"It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out. The guys are supposed to be here any minute. Come, I'll be there with you when you tell Harry if you want...so will Fleur." Hermione said trying to comfort her.

"Yes, I will." Fleur added.

"I think I wanna tell Harry alone. But Fleur can you tell Bill for me? And Hermione...can you talk to Ron for me? He wont get as mad at you as he will at me. And I have no idea how I'm telling my parents. How could we be so _stupid!_ We never should have did anything!"

Ginny through herself onto her sofa and cried.

"Ginny, it isn't that bad having a baby. At first Bill and I were worried, but later, we found out that Emma is the most wonderful thing that's happened to us." Fleur said ith a big smile.

"But you two are married! Harry and I are just dating! How are we sopposed to make good parents!"

"Ginny you'll make wonderful parents. You and Harry are great with Emma. And you know Harry would never let anything bad happen to you or your baby." Hermione said sitting next to Ginny. And she stroked her hair.

"That is if I even keep the baby..." Ginny replied darkly.

Bith Fleur and Hermione were shocked that Ginny would even say such a thing, let alone talk about her own un-born child like that.

"Surely you don't mean that?" Fleur asked.

"I meant every word. I think I wont even tell Harry, or anyone else. I'll just go tomarrow to St.Mongos and have an abortion. No body will know except for you two. And you wont tell anyone."

"You can't! And Harry should have some say-so in this. It's his child too." Fleur said looking angry. She loved children, and to hear hersister-in-law say something like that mad her very mad.

"What if you do have an abortion? And then Harry finds out? What are you gonna tell him? You've seen how depressed he got when both Dumbledor _and_ Serious died. Imagine how he'll feel if he has his son or daughter taken away." Hermione said sadly.

"I need some time to think." Ginnny got up and walked up stairs and slammed her bedroom door.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Fleur said picking up Emma.

* * *

Ginny laied down and cried. She didn't know what else to do. She felt so confussed. Everything Fleur and Hermione had told her was true. But what was she going to do? 

She placed her hands on her stomach and looked at it. She could already see a bit of a bulg. That meant that _her_ baby was already growing.

"Oh. What am I going to do?" She asked looking at her stomach, hot tears burning down her face. "I don't wanna loose you, but I don't want to risk Harry being upset and leaving me..._us_." Eventually she cried herself to sleep, and later that night Harry gently woke her up. Would she tell him?

* * *

"Ron? I need to talk to you." Hermione said as she set aside what she was making for dinner and sat down at the table. It was just hours ago that Ginny said she was pregnant and wanted to have an abortion. She knew she shouldn't say anything, but if she didn't tell someone she'd burst, and Ron had a right to know. Ginny was after all his sister. 

"What? Is ther something wrong?" Ron asked.

"Um-I don't know, but you better sit down for this."

Ron sat down and looked into the worried eyes of Hermione. He wasn't sure what he might here, but he knew it ouldn't be any good news. Not by the look of Hermiones hazel eyes.

"Lisen, Ginny's been feeling sick laly, so she went to see Dr.Littman. And what he told her was quite shocking." she said slowly.

"What's wrong with my sister? She's okay isn't she?"

Hermione took in a shaky breath for confidence. "The doctor told her she's three months pregnant..."

Ron never felt so many different emotions at one time. He stood up and practically throw the table off to the side. "What! And Harry did this! He promised, what kinda friend goes behind your bakc and gets your sister pregnant!"

"Calm down Ron!"

"I'm leaving, I'm going strait there." and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Shit! This can't be good." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Ginny sat up in bed as Harry walked out of the bathroom. She knew she should tell him. And she probaly should right now.

"Harry? We need-" but before she could say another word, Ron apparted right in front of Harry.

"What the hell where you thinking!"

"What?" Harry asked, very confussed.

"Don't play dumb with me! Why the hell would you get Ginny pregnant right after you promised you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Ginny's not pregnant...are you?" Harry asked stepping a side and walking over to Ginny.

Ginny put her head down in shame, "I didn't tell him yet, Ron."

"You're pregnant!" Harry shouted. "Damitt! Are you sure!"

Ginny shook her head, tears now gushing out of her eyes.

Both of them-Harry and Ron-saw the look of hurt, shame, and worry in Ginny's eyes and both calmed down, just as Hermione apparated there.

"I was thinking of having an abortion." Ginny whispered. Harry sat by her side and wrapped his arm around her, and raised her head.

"No. You're not having an abortion." Harry said firmly, but comforting.

"But you don't want the baby and neither does Ron. nd so before any one else finds out I will."

"Ginny-sweetie-I love you. And I always imagined that one day having a family with you. But right now, it just scared me, and I'm as worried about this as you are. But that doesn't mean I want you to get rid of the baby. This is_ our_ on or daughter." Harry put his hand on her stomach, and Ginny smiled and looked over at where Ron and Hermione stood.

"I told you Harry would understand." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry for getting so angy. It's just, you're my little sister and I have to look out for you. But rather it be Harry over anyone else. I know he'll take good care of you."

"Thanks you guys. Now I have to talk to mom and da tomarrow." Ginny sighed.

Ron and Hermione left a few minutes later and Harry and Ginny laied down to get some sleep.

_Now mom and dad_, Ginny thought as she laied next to Harry,_ Now just mom and dad..._

_

* * *

_

**So? How was it! Hope you liked it! Pealse, if you read this all the way through, can you leave a review. I really wanna know if I'm doing a good job. And heres that news:**

**On Friday, October 14, 2005 from 5pm to 2am I will not be making any updates. Cuse I'm going on the first 8th grade activity to Knotts Scary Farm. School gets out at 3 and the buses leave at 5 so don't expect any updates, sorry. But I will up date aturday-later on because I'll get home at2 and wanna sleep in. Just thought I'd let you know! Bye! Luv ya!**

**Cilla**


	4. Chapter 4: Even BIGGER News

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanx Mina! Hope you like this chapter everyone!

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Even BIGGER News**

Ginny drew in a shaky breath and knocked on the door. She gave Harry a squeeze of his hand and Molly opened the door.

" Come income in. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Um-no, not really." Ginny lied and went into the sitting room with Harry to find her father sitting on one end of the sofa.

"What is it sweetie that you wanted to tell us?" he asked. Molly came and sat next to her husband and then Ginny came to a lose of words, and Harry started.

"Well, but before we or we say anything, I want you to know that I have nothing but good intentions for Ginny." Harry told them and Molly and Arthur both looked at them suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"Mom, dad...Harry and I-um-Harry and I are gonna have a baby." Ginny said, and looked strait into her parents eyes.

"What!" Arthur shouted.

"You're kidding right?" Molly asked, with a little laugh.

"No. I'm Almost four months pregnant, and I found out just yesterday." Ginny said, her eyes filling up with tears and she looked way. Not able to look at her parents any longer.

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS! You two aren't even married yet!" Molly shouted. She stood up and put her hands on her waist.

"I can't believe this. My little girls growing up." Arthur said with a bit of a smile.

"ARTHUR!" Molly shouted, smacking him in the chest. "Your youngest, and only daughter is pregnant!"

"Yes Molly dear I understand. But she is old enough to make up her own mind. I am just as mad as you are, but I rather it be Harry. And they'll soon realize that there is always a consequence for their actions. Having a baby will be hard enough on them. I think they need the support." he said looking up into his wife's raging tempered eyes.

"HONESTLY! GINNY WEASELY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" she shouted. And it only made her cry harder. Ginny through herself into Harry's opened arms and sobbed.

"Listen, we now know what we chose to do was wrong. But we can't go back in time and stop this from ever happening." Harry said angrily.

Molly sighed and sat back down, "I guess you're right. But what were you thinking! Can you even imagine how hard this is gonna make your life?"

"We understand. We just need to make sure that you'll be there for us when we need you." Harry said rubbing Ginny's back.

"Okay. But I am warning you know, that things are gonna get a lot different. And you'll have to manage on your own. We'll be here of course cause this is our grandchild, but it's not going to be easy.

"Thanks mom." Ginny said and hugged her mother.

* * *

Over the next few months Ginny got bigger and bigger. And she was rather enjoying having a baby. That is until she went to the doctors for a normal check up and they gave her some BIG news.

"Calm down Ginny, It is not like they are going to tell you anything that is different then your normal visits." Fleur told her. Fleur was now speaking fluent English and without hardly any accent. She had come along with Ginny to this doctors visit while Hermione watched Emma.

Ginny was twisting her fingers as she paced back and forth in the St.Mongos waiting room, as she waited to b called in.

"I can't help it. Today there going to be telling me if Harry are having a boy or a girl. And I'm just really really nervous." Ginny said, and Dr.Littman called out here name.

"Ginny Weasely? I'll see you now."

"Good luck." Fleur told her. And Ginny managed a wobbly smile just as she disappeared behind closed doors.

"Well Ms. Weasley. I have some very big news for you." he said, twenty minutes later. A six month pregnant Ginny sat on the doctors bed in the room as he flipped through the papers in his hand.

"YES?" Ginny asked nervously, "What is it?"

* * *

Ginny's heart sank at the sound of the news. She felt light headed and dizzy, What was she going to do now?

Five minutes later she walked out of the room and ran to Fleur. And she sobbed.

"Ginny? My dear, what is the matter?" Fleur asked hugging her.

* * *

"Calm down Harry, Ginny and Fleur should be home any second." Hermione told Harry who was pacing across the living room floor.

"I am calm. I fine." Harry lied.

The truth was Harry was very, very nervous. He knew no bad news would come ,that's what he though- but he was still nervous.

"Harry, every things gonna be fine, and I'm sure there's nothing wrong with Ginny or the baby."

"I know. I just wish she would come home already."

Five minutes later Fleur and Ginny apparated into the living room and stood silently.

"So, what did he say?" Harry asked walking over to Ginny. "What's wrong?" He asked after noticing her blood shot eyes.

"Harry we're not having _a_ baby..."she said slowly.

"What!" Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"What the hell do you mean? Look how big you are. Were having a baby." Harry said worriedly and placed his hands on Ginny's huge stomach; and felt a baby kick. "See, I just felt the baby kick."

"It's not just_ one_ baby...it's _three_." Ginny whispered.

Harry didn't know what to say. He hugged Ginny and whispered, "No matter what happens we'll be here for each other. Even if we are having three."

"I don't think I can go through with this. One baby is hard enough to push-I sure. But _three_?" She said.

"Everything's gonna work out. I promise. I love you Ginny."

"I love you, too."

"By the way, what _are _we having?" Harry asked.

A smile played across her face, "Two boys and a girl." She said.

"Wow when Harry does it, he really does doesn't he?" laughed Hermione.

"Shut-up." Harry said.

Ginny looked up at Harry, "Wow,..._triplets."

* * *

_

**So was it any good? Hope it was. Sorry if it seemed short. But I just had an idea for a new Harry Potter story. It's completely different then this. But it'll be up some time tonight. Hope you guys read it. And don't worry,...I'll still update this story as often as I do!**

**Cilla!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hospital

**

* * *

Hey Rita! Thanx for the review! You really liked it? If you read this then tell Patty to read it! And in the movie Harry has blue eyes and out of al people Rita you should know that I love his blue eyes! But thanx to everyone else reviews and Mina who read mt other story, thanx!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Hospital**

The months had gone by like it was nothing, it was amazing how big Ginny had gotten. She was nine months and due any time.

It was late-midnight to be exact-Saturday morning and Ginny sat up in bed with a sharp pain exceeding in her lower abdomen. She cried out in pain, climbed out of bed, but fell...that's how mush it hurt...

Harry sat up quickly and ran over to her. "Oh my god, are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Harry asked.

"It's time." Ginny forced out as another contraction, shot pain through her entire body.

"Can you apparate yourself or do I need to do it for you?" Harry asked. But from the look Ginny gave him, he knew she couldn't.

Harry turned to Hedwig and tied a pre-written letter to her leg and she flew out of the opened window. He picked up Ginny and apparated the both of them to St.Mongos. They took Ginny strait away to a room and go her comfortable for the time being-even in the wizarding world they hadn't found a way to make the miracle of life any easier.

After the contractions, they allowed Molly, Arthur, Ron, Bill, Hermione, and Fleur come in and see her. The brought nothing but good luck, huges, and presents for the babies-Sophia, Harry Jr., and Charlie.

The hours went by very slowly, and pain fully on Ginny's part. It was around four thirty in the morning when Ginny again screamed out in pain. The doctor came running over and checked to see how far she had dilated.

"Miss Weasley...it's time." he annouced and the nurses all came and they got her ready.

"Harry, I'm scared." Ginny whispered, her eyes filling up with tears, and she took Harry's hand.

"I'm right here with you. I'm here every step of the way." Harry reassured her, and kised her forehead.

"What's gonna be ahead is what scares me the most." Ginny whispered, the tears now burning her face and cheeks.

"Ginny sweetie, listen, I promise that if we make ut through this...I will give you the most amazing wedding you have ever seen." Harry smiled.

Ginny smiled up at him. "I'd like that." and then she winced and closed her eyes at the pain she felt and tears again rushed down her face.

"Okay, ready? On the count of three I want you to give us the biggest push you can. Okay?" he asked pushing her legs a part.

"Yeah"

"Ready? **One**...**Two**...**Three**..."

And she let out an ear splitting scream as she almost broke Harry's hand...

**

* * *

Sorry I had to cut it short, but it's late over here, it's 12:36am and I need some sleep! And let me tell you this, the more reviews I get the faster I will update! Thanx! Much luv to all ya!**

**Cilla!

* * *

**


	6. Chapter 6: The Babies

**

* * *

OMG! I have so many wonderful reviews! After reading all the reviews you guys got me so motivated to right this next chapter! And I have one question for a review…who the hell is 'a friend!' you're driving me crazy! Patty…is that you? And no this isn't the end, these still more! ;-)

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Babies**

Ginny gave an ear splitting scream and then stopped, she was now panting, trying to catch her breath.

"That was really goo! I can see the head. Another push like that and one of them will be out." The doctor informed.

Ginny clawed her nails into Harry's flesh, and screamed. "I can't!" and tears ran down her face.

"Come on baby. You can do this…imagine what it feels like to hold our baby in your arms. Imagine the wedding. One more push." Harry whispered. Ginny screamed, pain shot all through her body…it was almost paralyzing, but the crying baby that Dr.Littman pulled out then muffled her scream.

"We have a girl!" He shouted.

Ginny looked side ways over at Harry and starred lovingly from him to her daughter. "That's baby Sophia." Harry smiled.

"Okay, I can almost see the head, give another push."

Ginny almost broke Harry's hand squeezing it so tight, but it paid off because with one big push baby Charlie was out and screaming his head off.

"I can't…. No more…I can't breath." Ginny panted, and Harry started to worry because Ginny turned almost as red as her hair.

"Come on, yes you can do this, it's your baby we're talking about.' The doctor said.

Ginny shook her head, not being able to get any words out. She inhaled, as much as she could, but it did no use…Ginny couldn't breath…

* * *

"I wonder what's taking so long." Ron complained as he paced back and forth across the waiting room floor.

"She's having _triplets_ Ron, does the word _triplets_ mean anything to you?" Hermione asked.

"It shouldn't be much longer then the time I had the twins." Mrs.Weasley sighed. "Unless some things not going as planned.'

Everyone fell silent as they though about what possibly could be going on behind the closed doors of Ginny's hospital room.

Every bad scenario came through and exited Molly's mind. _What bad thing could be going on with my baby girl? Or my grand children, _she thought…

* * *

"Doctor, I think you need to do something! Like now!' Harry shouted, and they nurse ran over to Ginny's bedside. Ginny had just fallen unconscious from the lack of oxygen. And that room was now a mad house of doctors flying in and out of the room, and two screaming newborn babies.

The nurse waved her wand over Ginny and mumbled some words for a revival spell…but nothing happened.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and placed his fore head to it. He was praying that he wouldn't loose the mother of his children along with the one she still carried.

"While they work on reviving her we need to do a C-section to get the baby, or he could suffer much damage." The doctor told Harry and Harry nodded his approval.

It seemed like this had been going o for so long, but really only 10 minutes had passed since Ginny lost consciousness. Within the next minute Baby Harry Jr. was pulled out of his mother and screamed, gasping for air. Harry feared there was something wrong with him, too, but the doctors and nurses said nothing. Just took him away to the others.

They worked vigorously on reviving Ginny, then-fifteen minutes later- she was again breathing, but not awake. Her eyes still down; Harry leaned over her and kissed her cold wet lips.

Dr. Littman then pulled Harry away from Ginny and over to his three wonderful babies. But Harry was horrified when he saw the youngest baby. Little Harry was lying in an incubator with three nurses over him performing the breath of life charm.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked, very worried.

"As we waited to see if Ginny would pull through, to push him out herself, he began having lung trouble."

"What does that mean? Will he have lung damage from now on?"

"We think-if he pulls through-that he will have asthma." The doctor sighed.

Harry's heart sank; his worst fear came true. "What about the other two?"

"They're fine and healthy. You can spend some time alone with them if you like." Harry just nodded and the doctor walked away.

"The baby's okay now. But we'll be back to check on him." One of the nurses said, and she too left.

Harry looked down at his three beautiful children, wishes that Ginny could be at his side. He picked up Sophia and Charlie, each in one of his hands. And he kissed their fore heads.

"Mummy would love to be here with you guys." He whispered. "I love you, and I will never let anything bad happen to any of you."

"Oh my god! What's wrong! Where's Ginny!" Molly shouted as she ran towards Harry and the babies. They had only let her and Arthur into the room.

"There was some complications. Ginny's fine right now, she's in the next room…sleeping, they put a charm on her. But Little Harry here isn't doing so well. He had lung problems when he came out. They think he might have asthma." Harry told them. And their faces fell into worry.

"Molly-why don't you go have a look at Ginny and I'll stay here." Arthur said and Molly nodded and left to the next room.

"Don't worry Harry. Every things gonna be just fine." Arthur said as Harry handed him Sophia.

"I know." Harry mumbled glancing a look at Little Harry. Harry stroked the top of his head.

"She looks just like her mother." Arthur said with a hint of a smile and a laugh, looking at Sophia.

Sophia had reddish hair, blue/green eyes, and looked just like Ginny did when she was a baby.

"Everything's gonna be just fine." Repeated Harry looking at Little Harry and the to the open door to the next room where Ginny lay unconscious-but breathing- and saw Molly stroking her hair. "I hope…"…

**

* * *

So? Did ya luv it or what?  I would love to thank _all_ my reviewers, but I can't do each and everyone-that'd take to long! So I just wanna say thanx! Lots of luv,**

**Cilla :)

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 7: More of Ginny's Tears

**Okay! I'm back! Damn I never had so many reviews! I like it though! And yes Patty, I promise once I finish this story I will do one with Draco and Hermione! You happy? And Mina, I will read your 11th chapter right away! And who ever is signing under 'a friend' can you please tell me who the hell you are! I'm going crazy trying to figure it out! Or at least e-mail me and tell me…something! And yes Patty I used Harry jr. got a problem with it! Lol What do you want me to use? But it's too late to go back now! **

**Chapter Seven: More Tears of Ginny's**

Everyone had come in and got to see the babies, and sat by Ginny's bedside. It was sad, because her children she carried for 9 months have been on this earth for three hours, and she had yet to hold them.

Around 5:30pm everyone left, but Harry stayed around. He wouldn't leave Ginny or the babies. As Ginny slept, Little Harry lay in the incubator, and Charlie slept, Harry held Little Sophia in his arms.

"You think Little Harry's gonna be okay?" he whispered. Sophia just held on to his index finger and looked up into Harry's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I probably can do enough of that for all of us," Harry added. He looked over to Ginny's life-less body next to his. Oh, how he wished she'd wake up. Why was this happening to the one good thing in his life-make that four-his three kids and Ginny.

A soft nudge made Harry sit up. He had also fallen asleep next to Ginny, and Sophia was put in her bed. Harry turned around and saw that Ginny was now moving in her sleep. His heart skipped a beat…he stood up, raced out of the room to get a nurse and by the time they got back Ginny slowly opened her eyes.

"Let me get the doctor!" the nurse shouted. Harry ran to Ginny's side and grabbed her hand. "Are you feeling better?" he asked her. Ginny forced out a very weak smile.

"Yeah." She whispered, in a hoarse voice. "Oh my god-where are the babies?" she asked sitting up.

Harry pushed her gently back down; "They're fine."

Then the doctor rushed in. They asked her a few questions, and did a few tests, and then they finally let Ginny hold her babies. But she only got to hold Sophia and Charlie.

"They're so beautiful. Harry, thank you for blessing me with such wonderful children." She said kissing Harry.

"No problem." Harry laughed. He was delighted to see his wife holding the kids, but it would only be a matter of time before Ginny asked about Little Danny.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Little Harry?"

Harry drew in a deep breath; there were some problems with his birth. He wasn't breathing very well, and he's okay now, but he does have asthma now."

Ginny's face fell. "What? Is he okay? Where is he? Can I hold him?" she asked looking very worried, and her eyes filled up with hot burning tears.

"Ginny, you can't hold him right now. He's in an incubator." Harry knew he said those words, but they sounded so foreign to him. He hated the sound of the words.

Ginny blinked and about a dozen tears fell from her eyes; she leaned back against the bed and just cried. The nurse too the babies away from her and Harry leaned forward to comfort her.

Ginny had to spend the next week at St.Mongos, and during that time, she didn't talk to any one except Harry and the doctors, and she spent a lot of time crying.

"Ginny, sweetie, crying wont solve anything. Tomorrow we get to take all three of them home with us and things will be just fine." Harry said, taking Ginny's hand.

Ginny shook her head and said, "Everything wont be the same. What if Little Harry has an asthma attack?" More tears ran down her face as she thought about her poor little boy.

"Then we'll use his inhaler. But that shouldn't change the rest of our lives. We can make it through this. If we made it through defeating Voldemort, we can do this."

"You defeated him. Not me, and I can't do this." And she became a human waterfall; she put her hands over her face and cried. Ginny allowed Harry to wrap around her and hug her.

"Yes we will make it through this. I'll be strong for the both of us."

Sorry It was short and nothing really happened. I promise the next chapter will be better! Hope you guys liked it!

**Cilla**


	8. Chapter 8: Attacks

**

* * *

I'm not gonna say to much today cause I wanna type, but all I have to say is that Danny Phantom with all his sexy phantomness is MINE! So stay away Patty! I'm SO SORRY! I typed in 'Little Danny' when it should have been Harry! I had just finished reading and story with 'Little Danny' in it. Sorry, and if you guys have a problem with Little Harry, e-mail me a new name for him, cause I was at a loose for Harry and Ginny's kids names! And let me be truthful…this stories a little boring in my opinion, I wanna at least make it to 10 chapters to finish off the story. If you guys have any ideas, PLEASE tell me. I would appreciate it. Thanx! What, I did say a lot! lol

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Attacks**

It has been nearly eight months since Ginny and Harry had brought Sophia, Charlie and Little Harry home from the hospital. And things seemed to be going really well, for the time being…. And Ginny had gotten use to the idea of having Little Harry's inhaler close by at ALL times…but she hadn't used it at all since they've been home….for now.

"Harry! Where are you?" Ginny asked, holding both Sophi and Charlie in her arms.

"I'm right here." He said walking out of the kitchen with a bottle and Little Harry in his arms. "What do you want?"

"Can you take Sophie? I need to go change Charlie." Ginny handed her son off and walked up stairs.

Harry placed Little Harry down, but that was a bad move. Little Harry started screaming his head off as soon as his feet touched the ground. "Shit." Harry said under his breath. "Shhhhh-it's okay." He said picking him up again and putting Sophia down.

"Dada! No! Hol, me! Hol me!" Sophia shouted over the cries of Little Harry who didn't stop.

Harry didn't know what to do. "Hold on Sophie let Daddy take care of Harry. It's okay baby, daddy's gotch ya." He said. But Little Harry would not stop crying. And he started hyperventilating which got Harry worried. "God don't be having an attack." Harry whispered to himself. And at the sound of his son gasping for air, he new he needed to fine Little Harry's inhaler.

"Ginny! Ginny, get down here now with the inhaler!" Harry shouted. Little Harry's face was now turning very red.

Ginny ran down the stairs-skipping half of them- "I don't know where it is!" she said in a panicked voice.

"_Accio_ inhaler!" Harry shouted, it took a second, but then it came zooming into Harry's hand, and shoved it into Little Harry's mouth.

Within a few minutes the baby stopped crying and was now breathing.

Ginny held him in her arms and sat down, her eyes were swelling rapidly with tears. _Dear lord I could have lost my child,_ she thought. "That was so scary." She said shacking her head.

"It's going to be okay." Harry said kissing her fore head.

* * *

**Okay, like I said I'm having trouble here, so I'm jumping ahead to when the babies are now a year and a half year old. I hope you guys don't mind!**

* * *

"Sophie don't touch that!" Harry yelled from across the kitchen, as Sophia was about to pull down the self-mixing bowl Ginny seat on the stove. Sophie laughed and ran away out to the living room.

"Do you need any help?" Hermione asked walking in.

"If you can keep and eye on Sophie and make sure she doesn't get into anything that would be great." Harry said, just as Emma-who was now two-came running in.

"Okay, come on Em, let's go outside with everyone else."

They were all at the Burrow, as they got ready to have a summer BBQ outside. **-Do wizards have BBQ's?-** And everyone was outside.

At the moment, Little Harry was busy chasing Sophie around the table-she had his sippy cup with juice. - And he started to breath heavier and heavier…

"Oh my God! Some one get his inhaler!" Fleur shouted as she bent forward and picked up Little Harry who was trying to catch his breath and his face was once again turning red.

Every one freaked and ran around looking for the inhaler when Hermione shouted, "Accio inhaler!"

Ginny, who ran over, shoved it in his mouth and pumped it…but nothing happened. She started to freak out, and at the last moment when it would work she said, "I'm going to St.Mongos." and closed her eyes, held onto Little Harry very tight and apparated. And in the blink of an eye she and Little Harry were gone.

"I can't believe she just did that! Who knows what effects it could have on the baby!" Molly shouted, and put her hand over her mouth.

"Can you guys watch the kids?" Harry asked, ignoring the stunned faces that were looking at the spot that Little Harry and Ginny once sat.

"Yeah, of course." Both Hermione and Ron said.

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." He added, then he too, apparated.

"Where is Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter Jr.? They just came her minutes ago." Harry panted, as he stood in front of the receptionist desk.

"She went up to level 6, the baby looked pretty bad." She answered.

Harry's heart sank, "Thanks." And instead of taking the lift, he apparated there.

He found them in a room full of doctors and nurses, Ginny at his side with eyes full of tears, and the baby lying motionless on the bedside…

What would happen to his baby?…

**

* * *

**

**So? What do you think? I thought it was alittle on the short side, and alittle boring. But that's me. I talked to my friend here, and we thought that maybe Little Harry shouldn't pull through this. What do you think? Live? Or die? I won't update until I have a good enough reviews to decide. But in the mean time-I know I shouldn't but my BBF Patty is bugging the HELL out of me- so I'm gonna do a story with Draco and Hermione. I know I shouldn't cause I have this story _and_ 'Gone But Never Forgotten' but it's the only way I could shut Patty up. Don't worry though. I'll try to update all three as fast as I can! In the meantime I'm open for ideas through e-mail-preferably- but reviews as well, Thanx a lot.**

**Lots of love,**

**Cilla**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbye?

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile since the last time I updated but I have two other stories besides this one that I've been trying to update. But don't worry I haven't forgot about you guys! Hope you enjoy! And I can't remember if I told you or not, but thanx to a review 'Little Harry' is now Jack.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Good-bye?**

**I believe I left you guys with Harry and Hermione sitting in the dinner hall, wondering about the baby, Jack. Arthur and Molly Weasley were in the waiting room with Ginny who was still in tears. And the doctors were inside with baby Jack, trying to work without magic, since they had to use muggle machines to save the baby…is that right? I hope…**

Hermione and Harry were heading back up stairs when Ron came running toward them.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"I'm not sure, but they said it wasn't looking too good and you guys should get in the room right away." Ron said.

"Thanks for the talk Hermione. I have to go." Harry shouted and he went running up ahead.

"What's wrong? Do you know?" Hermione asked, as they walked back upstairs.

Ron looked over at Hermione with a depressed look in his eyes… "They don't think Jack will make it through the night. He's just not breathing on his own." Ron sighed.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back some tears. "Does Ginny know?"

"No, they haven't told her. They think she's going to take it really bad, and they don't want her to give up hope yet." Ron said as they rounded the corner of the hall. They could now see some doctors running in and out of Jack's room.

"Ginny's going to be devastated. With all that's been going on with Jack she hasn't stopped crying, she hasn't slept, and she hasn't even asked about Sophie or Charlie. All Ginny can think about is baby Jack." Hermione sighed. In the mean time, Sophie and Charlie had been going between Hermione and Ron to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"I know."

* * *

"Is he going to be okay? What's going to happen to my baby?" Ginny practically yelled as a nurse pushed her out of the room and into Harry.

"I'm sorry, but we can't have anyone besides the doctors in here right now."

"But that's our son in there. Is he going to make it through the night!" Harry asked, getting madder and madder.

It was now almost past 11:30pm and they still hadn't been informed about anything. And things were starting to get crazier and crazier.

"The doctor will be out here in a minute to speak to both of you. He'll explain everything. But for the moment we need some space." The nurse repeated.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go sit down." Harry said and took Ginny by the hand and into the waiting room.

"What if something's wrong in there?" Ginny asked.

"Calm down darling." Molly said stroking her daughter's hair. Hermione and Ron had taken the other kids back home and Arthur and Molly had stayed.

"Look here comes one of the doctors." Arthur pointed out. They all sat up, eager to hear what he had to say.

" Good evening." He said in a deep voice. "I'm Dr.Chester, and I've been the leading doctor that has been watching over your son."

Every one nodded, not really caring, until they got to the part with Jack in it.

"So? Is my baby going to be okay?" Ginny asked.

"Okay, I know this might be hard for you to hear and understand, but…We don't think he'll pull through the night." He said softly.

Ginny broke into soft quiet tears and leaned into Molly's lap. "Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"We're almost positive. I'm so very sorry, but he's just not breathing on his own. The machine the muggles use is the only thing that's really keeping him alive. Without it, he would probably already be gone. If it's your wish, you can go see him once in private, then we can take him off life support?" he asked.

Harry looked over at Ginny who looked back at him.

"If we keep him on, will there be a chance of him living?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm very sorry. But all we'd be doing his keeping his lifeless body plugged into a muggle machine. And that way, we wouldn't be able to use magic and take care of the other patients."

Ginny nodded mournfully.

"Okay, I guess we'll go say good-bye now." Harry said taking Ginny's hand and heading into the empty room.

* * *

"Hey Jack. Poor baby. I love you very much." Ginny whispered as they sat next to him. She caressed the top of his head gently. "I love you so much. And I will always miss you."

"I guess I'll never see my little boy play Quidditch." Harry said with a little laugh. You could see his eyes start to water as he held Jack's little hand. "You know your mom and I will always love you, and never forget you. And Sophia and Charlie's won't have as much fun around the house with out you any more." Harry sighed.

Ginny started crying even more. "I'm going to miss you so much!" Ginny sobbed harder. "I'll never get to hold you, I'll never hear you coming running into my room in the morning shouting, 'mummy, mummy' I'll never see you receive your Hogwarts letter…" and the rest faded out as she leaned her head on the edge of his bed.

"Listen, I want you to be looking down on us and watching. And you have to say hi to Uncle Sirious and Dumbledore for us. I know they'll take good care of you, were you're going. Your brother and sister are going to miss you. So will Uncle Ron, Auntie Hermione, Gramma Molly and Grampa Arthur." Harry bent forward and kissed his son's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Ginny whispered. And she kissed his soft cheek.

"Is it time?" the doctor asked.

Harry nodded and stepped away from the bed as the doctor and nurse moved in. They slowly unplugged the machine and instantly baby Jack's chest stopped moving up and down, and they all knew that he had left them.

Ginny turned to Harry, slid her arms up around his neck, and began to cry softly into his neck. He didn't know what to do, what to say, or how to react. All he knew was he just lost one of the most important people in his life…once again.

"It's done. Let's go home." Harry sighed as they walked out of the room.

Molly started crying and Arthur just put his arm around her. "Everything's going to be all right." He said, trying to comfort her.

Harry sighed. "I just don't know how Hermione, Ron, and the kids are going to take this."

**

* * *

So? Was it good or was it great? You tell me! And I won't update till I make sure you guys like it and want me to update! And I think I'm going to have to go past more then 10 chapters. But that's fine as long as you guys want me to continue with the story! Love ya guys!**

**Cilla

* * *

**


	10. Ch10: So Long and Goodnight

**

* * *

Hey. Sorry it took so long. But I was at my BFF'S house, and then I helped her type and post her story. But anz ways hope you guys like this. And thanx Mina for reviewing her story! Just to let ya know…I helped her with up coming ideas for it! OMG! I just realized a mistake I made! Bill and Fleur are the ones I've been meaning to type. Not Charlie and Fleur! Why didn't any one tell me! Sorry! And I know I've been saying 'blue eyes' for Harry, but in the book it says 'green'. I'm not going by the book. I'm going by the movie because I'm in love with Daniel Radcliffe's blue eyes…

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: So Long and Goodnight**

It was hard living out the next few days of their lives. Telling Ron, Hermione, and everyone else that Jack wouldn't be coming home, dealing with not having Jack to feed at the dinner table, and it was even harder to tell Sophia and Charlie that the wouldn't be playing with Jack any more. And there was the planning of the funeral. But that wasn't the hardest part…it was that all the _Daily Prophet _wrote about was 'Harry Potter: He Loses Baby' 'Chosen ones son is gone' 'Did Harry Potter Have the Right to take his son off of life support?' 'What's you opinion of the situation?', and everyone would whisper, talk, and ask questions out on the street about the whole ordeal.

Today, October 13, would be the day of the funeral.

"Are you ready dear?" Harry asked, walking into the upstairs room that had once been Jacks room…only days ago. He was dressed in his all black tux and was fixing his tie.

Ginny just nodded, turning away from the crib she was standing over. As she walked out of the room there was a small twinkle of tears building up in her eyes. Ginny was dressed in an all black silky dress, black heels, and her hair hung down over her shoulders.

Down stairs waiting was Hermione and Ron. Hermione too had on a black silk dress and cloak; she was hold Sophia in her arms. Sophia had on a small black dress on and was as happy as can be. Of course she had no idea that her brother had been dead now for almost a week.

Ron was in his tux, and was holding baby Charlie; Charlie was wearing a small black tux that looked just like his fathers.

"Come on Ginny." Hermione said putting one arm around Ginny and walking out side.

"She's pretty messed up." Ron said to Harry. 'Think she'll ever go back to normal?"

"No one goes back to normal after losing their child. But I hope we can get back on track." Harry sighed. "Did you get a hold of Fred and George?"

"Yeah, they said they'd be here. But they'd meet us at the cemetery." Ron answered as they walked outside.

Arthur, Molly, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie were standing outside waiting for them. They had decided to go with the muggle way of getting there and took the black cars. As they drove off, all Ginny could think about was seeing her baby lying motionless in the coffin.

"Everything will be all right sweetie." Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

'That's what you said about having the babies and no look at what happened." Ginny said bitterly and looking away from him.

"Ginny how could you say that? You would rather have never had the kids. I'm mean look at Sophie and Charlie. Could you imagine life with out them?" Harry asked surprised that Ginny had said something like that.

Ginny didn't know what to say. "No…but now I have to live life with out Jack. And that's not something I have to imagine…I have to live through that…"

"Just leave her. She's upset…that's all.' Hermione whispered to Harry.

And Harry sat back against his seat and sighed. "I know." He sighed.

* * *

At the cemetery Fred and George where there with there wives, more of Ginny's family was there, friends, family, even a few people at the ministry that Harry didn't remember inviting…or even telling…but I guess everyone reads the _daily Prophet_.

A soft breeze brushed past everyone's face, pickingup leaves and swirling around their feet. People greeted them and said there little speeches that neither Harry nor Ginny wanted to hear more of, 'I'm so sorry for your loss.'

Harry was now feeling the weight of the loss on his heart…the loss that Ginny had been feeling the past few days. It hit him hard and fast. He didn't know what to do. Seeing his 2 and ½ year old lying lifeless in the glossy, wooden coffin was like being sliced in the heart…over and over again.

"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss that the Potter and Weasley family have had been burdened with. The loss of their tow-and-a-half year old baby Jack." The priest said, standing over the coffin. He was very tall and thin, and a little gray in the hair. "It was a terrible loss...the loss of a child…but he did not go unloved. As you see around us, these people all loved Jack like family."

Harry's blood started to boil. _How could he say that!_ _Loved him like family? The ministry just came because it would look good on the newspaper that they came to the 'Potter's' funeral for the baby._

"Now, Hermione Granger would like to say a few words in beloved memory of her nephew." The priest said.

Hermione stood up, shaking a bit. Walked over and stood in front of the coffin. It was an open coffin funeral, and she starred into the face of Jack.

"I loved Jack like a son. And I love Ginny and Harry like a brother and sister. And seeing them in this much pain hurts me…all of us." She said, silent tears falling to the floor. And I just wanted to say that Jack was one of the cutest babies I've ever seen. He looked just like his father. And I know that Harry was hoping that Jack would become a world Quidditch player one day, that's why I brought this."

Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out an old Quidditch robe of Harry's.

"Harry gave this to me one year in school. I always admired the way he played. But now I want Jack to have it." She then placed in over his small body in the coffin, rubbed the top of his head, wiped a tear away and sat back down.

Harry stood up next. He hadn't planned on saying anything, but his feet just seemed to move and stop in front of the coffin.

"They were unexpected…but they were always loved. And those who truly cared about him will always love Jack. But I don't want everyone leaving today with the idea that he was just a baby. Jack was his own person. He loved to laugh, ran around with Sophia and Charlie…" Harry said.

At the sound of their names both Charlie and Sophia laughed and said, "Me love Jack"

"Yeah, I know you two loved Jack.' Harry said, a smile playing across his face.

"Me wove Jak." Sophia smiled. **She meant, "Me LOVE Jack."**

"He loved his grand parents, Arthur and Molly, he loved his Aunts…Fleur and Hermione…his uncles…Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George…his sister and brother, and his parents. And now where he's going he'll be loved my godfather…Sirius Black, and I know Jack will love him. And he'll be loved my his other grandparents, my parents." Harry said looking down at Jack.

"I love you Jack." Harry whispered and then he too sat down.

"May god take care of this child. God bless Jack Potter." The priest said and the ceremony was over.

People got up over the coffin and said their prayers and then said good bye to the rest of family.

"I'm really sorry Harry." Fred told him.

"I'm sorry we never saw more of him." George added.

"You guys were buys, you know, with the joke shop and stuff." Harry said.

They talked a little while longer and then-since it started to rain- they all left for home.They took the long way home, It was a rode down a deserted path, and the street was lined with nothing but forest.

* * *

"Mummy, me saw Jack! Can me play with him?" Sophia asked, on the way home.

Ginny closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"No sweetie. Jack isn't coming home with us today."

"Why?" Charlie asked. The rain was now poring outside. And the streets became very slippery.

"Ugh, he's going to have a nap now for a while." Harry said looking at his beautiful two- year -old daughter.

"After nap, me and Jak play!" she insisted.

Tears rolled down Ginny's face. "No sweetie. Jack is sleeping now. And he won't be waking up."

Sophia looked confused.

"Don't worry, you can play with Charlie later." Harry said.

The rest of their lives had been changed in an instant. The rain poured harder and harder. The driver of the car slammed on the breaks and they went swerving. Everyone was screaming. Hermione slipped from her seat, hit her head on the window, and blacked out.

They couldn't stop. They went heading for the forest. And everything went black.

**

* * *

So? Did you like it? I know it was a big twist, the whole car crash, but did you like it? Should I continue with it? Let me know! Luv ya guys!**

**Cilla**


	11. Ch 11: After the Accident

**

* * *

So? Did you guys enjoy that extra little twist? I thought it would help me carry the story on past 10 chapters. You think it worked? Well, I shouldn't keep you guys from reading…so here it goes!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: After the Accident**

It seemed like everything was moving in slow motion. Harry's heart squeezed with pain as he saw the looks of horror on the faces of his family and the ones he loved.

Hermione had been knocked unconscious and was no lying in the space between the front and back seats. Ron was looking with fear out the window. Fleur was holding a 4-year-old Emma in her arms, while Bill held them both in his arms. Ginny was sitting next to Harry and holding Charlie who was crying and Ginny was yelling at the drive to stop or do something.

The Harry realized that he held Sophia in his arms and she was crying. Her yells of terror awoken him aback to reality, and he suddenly thought that they could all die in the matter of seconds. He brought Sophie closer to him and grabbed Ginny's hand…and BAM! It happened…they flipped…crashed into about a dozen trees…and then came to a sudden stop, upside down…there was utter silence all around…and everything went black…

* * *

The sound of shuffling feet had awakened him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was lying in a hospital bed, covered in blood. Next to him lay Ginny, who was still unconscious. He looked around the room and there was no sign of any one else that had been in the accident. Had they not made it through?

Harry's head was pounding like never before. Pain shot through all his limbs as he tried moving.

"Harry's wake!" one of the nurses shouted as she moved toward him.

"W-what happened? W-where's everyone else? Are they going to be all right?" Harry stuttered.

"Just relax. Everyone's in pretty good condition…" she said.

"But? -"

"Ginny isn't doing as good as we hoped she would."

Harry sat up quickly, "Oh!" he shouted in pain. He then noticed that his arm was bandaged and looked broken.

"I'm sorry but you can't see her right now. Doctors are doing what they can. But you need to rest." She said pushing him back against his pillow. "I'll be back in a while to check on you. But you have to stay put…you need to rest," She added and then walked out.

He watched as doctor's reeled Ginny out of the room, closing the doors behind them. _This can't be happening! I can't loose someone else! Not again!_ Harry told himself.

Harry looked over to the chair that sat by his bedside…it still had his clothes lying there. He couldn't stop thinking of the small black velvet box he till had in his pocket. In the box it held a small ring band with beautiful emerald diamonds that lined the sides. He thought the green emeralds would look beautiful on Ginny's ring finger, it would match her beautiful eyes…yes…he _was_ planning to ask Ginny to marry him.

* * *

"My baby! Where's Emma! I want to see my baby!" Fleur shouted. She hadn't been hurt too badly in the accident. Just a few bumps and bruises. But they still wouldn't tell her anything or see her baby; Emma.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, but we can't let you out of bed just yet. The doctor's still wanna un a few test!" shouted a nurse, as she tried holding Fleur down to the bed.

"Then what about my husband Bill!"

"He's fine…he'll come in to see you in a few minutes. He just needs to finish getting stitches…but _you_ need to lie down!"

At this point Fleur broke into tears. She had never felt so removed from the rest of the world. All she wanted was to see her daughter and her husband…was that too much to ask?

* * *

"Both of them are fine." The doctor said, standing over Sophia and Charlie. "But I do suggest that you keep an eye on their breathing. If their brother died of lung problems there might be a slight chance that they might have problems as well."

The nurse nodded and walked away.

But just a few doors down, doctor's stood over Ginny. She was loosing a lot of blood. And they had no idea of how to stop it.

"She's loosing more blood by the minute!" shouted one of the nurses.

"The hook her up to and IV." The doctor shouted from the other end of the room where he stood looking at the CAT scans of Ginny's brain.

Ginny lay lifeless on the operation table. Her eyes closed and bruised, gashes on her face, arms legs, and anywhere you can think of, and blood just seeped from each and every one of them. And she lay there without her clothes on as the doctors tried stitching her up.

But Ginny's soft silky skin would not take hold of the thread. For some reason it just wouldn't work.

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. There she was lying in a bed, next to her was her boy friend, Ron Weasley who was still sleeping. It was amazing…they had made it through the entire crash without anything serious. Hermione did have a minor concussion from hitting her head…but that was about it.

And as for Ron, he barley had a scratch on him.

Ron sat up and looked over at Hermione. "How you feeling?" he asked.

"My head still hurts abit but other then that I'm fine."

"Have you heard anything else about anyone of them?" Ron asked.

"Everyone seems to be doing okay, except Ginny."

Ron's heart sank, "Oh…"

"I'm really sorry Hun. I hope she makes it." Hermione said taking Ron's hand as they lay silent in their own beds.

"I hope she does too." Ron whispered.

* * *

Molly came running up to the front desk. "What happened! Is everyone all right? By daughter Ginny…my son Bill…the babies…Harry!" she shouted.

"Calm down." Arthur whispered.

"Don't tell me to calm down! MY CHILDREN, GRAND CHILDREN…HARRY…_AND_ MY DAUGHTER IN-LAW HAVE JUST BEEN IN A CAR ACCEDENT AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Molly shouted.

Within minutes the nurse appeared and led them to where Harry was lying awake in his hospital bed…his heart drenched in pain.

"Thank Goodness you're all right." Arthur said as they walked in. Molly was speechless and just through her arms around his next.

"So? Have you hear anything the others? They haven't told us anything." Arthur asked a few minutes later once they were all sitting.

"They said the kids, Fleur, and Bill are fine. But it's Ginny we have to worry about." Harry sighed.

Molly sighed, and small tears ran down her eyes. "My poor baby…why? We just lost Jack…now we might lose Ginny, too?" she sobbed.

Harry took her hand a let her cry it out. As he heard her sob, he felt wave after wave of pain and terror stabbed at his heart.

Arthur looked down, not willing to accept the fact that his one and only daughter wasn't doing so well. The he noticed a small black box in Harry's coat. He reached in, pulled it out, and opened it. It was amazing…it was beautiful!

"Harry? What's this?" Arthur asked, already having an idea for what he planned to do.

Harry's heart hurt even more looking at the ring he had bought.

"I-I uh…I planned to ask for Ginny's hand in marriage. Of course with your approval." Harry added.

Molly looked up and gasped at the sight of the ring. "Oh my god Harry…"

"Of course we would give you our approval. And as soon as we make it out of this mess…we'll start planning the wedding.' Arthur said happily.

The suddenly everything didn't seem too bad. With the thought of marrying Ginny on his side, nothing seemed to ruin the moment…that is unless Ginny didn't pull through…

* * *

It had now been two days after the accident and everyone was out of their hospital bed, just to sit around Ginny's bed. She was doing a lot better…that is…they stopped the bleeding. But in order to have done that they had to use a sleeping charm on her and she had yet to wake up from it. This was her third day without waking.

"As soon as we get her out of this, I'm promise to take her shopping for the most beautiful wedding dress we can find." Fleur said with a smile.

"Yes, well, first Harry has to propose to her." Ron sighed.

"Yeah…I do." Harry said looking at Ginny who laid still.

Later that night everyone left the hospital, Ron and Hermione took Charlie and Sophia, and Harry stayed with Ginny.

It was late that night as he started drifting to sleep, when he heard a soft moan.

Harry sat up and looked around in the darkness. He reached over and with a wave of his wand, lit the candles that hung around them.

Ginny started to moan and stir in her sleep. Harry leaned in close to her ear, "Ginny? Ginny sweatie it's me, Harry."

Then she slowly opened her eyes. "Harry?" she asked in a hoarse, quiet voice.

"Thank god! Baby it's me. Can you open your eyes?"

She turned her head and looked over at Harry. "I thought I'd never see your face or the kids again. I had this horrible dream that you guys were all slipping away and I'd never be held in you arms." Ginny said, crying uncontrollably.

"We thought we almost lost you." Harry said and they kissed…kissed for what seemed like minute's…hours…even days…

"I don't want you to ever leave me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ginny cried.

And Harry seized the opportunity. He was going to wait until she was out of the hospital and he could take her out to dinner or something. But he didn't want to keep her waiting…he didn't want to be waiting either…

"Ginny? I love you. And we have had three beautiful children together. And we have two healthy kids at home…and I know for a fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. That accident and the way Jack went made me realize that life's to short to worry or plan out, or even wait on things…" Harry said taking Ginny's hand, as he reached into his pocket pulling out the box and opening it.

"Ginny Weasley…will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ginny was speechless. She had been waiting all her life for this moment…and it was finally happening to her. Ginny reached out and touched Harry's cheek. "Yes…"

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed for the first time as fiancé's…

**

* * *

So? You likey likey? Hope you did. And I'm not sure if I told you guys or not, but I know in the book Harry has green eyes, but in the movie he has blue eyes and I love those sexy blue eyes! Lol! Luv, ya lots!**

**Cilla**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

**

* * *

Hello once again! Now, I'm jumping ahead a few months to the night BEFORE the wedding. Pretend that Ginny went shopping for everything, that she came home from the hospital, and that the months of being engaged were lovely! And that they were having the time of their life, being all lovey dovey and goshy!lol

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: The Wedding**

"So? Are you ready for your big day tomorrow?" Hermione asked in a teasing voice as she, Ginny, and Fleur sat around the kitchen table, painting their nails.

Ginny took in a sharp breath of excited air. "Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be. I can't wait." Ginny said in a dreamy voice.

"So? What do you guys have planned for your wedding night?" Fleur asked teasingly.

Ginny's cheeks went pink. "Well, I can't really say too much. I mean we did have three kids. No matter what the out come was…" Ginny said, looking depressed.

Every now and then she'd get depressed about her son, and she'd feel the need to be alone and cry, or go and spend time with the other kids. But tonight she couldn't cry…she was too excited…she was getting married in the morning! And she could go hug Charlie or Sophia-who were now four years old-because they were over at grandma and grandpa's house tonight.

"Come on Gin, don't get depressed right now. You're getting married in almost 13 hours!" Hermione said happily. And that made Ginny smile.

It was amazing. Tonight was the last night she'd have to spend in an empty bed. By tomorrow night she'd be held tightly in Harry's arms.

Later that night, she said good-bye to the girls and went off to bed.

Ginny hadn't fallen straight to sleep like she had hoped. But instead, she lay in bed with worries of what tomorrow may bring, and the joy it also promised…

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Hermione said, jumping up and down on Ginny's bed. 

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. "Nice of you to wake me!" she joked.

"Come on. Fleur and I did all the work. We took the liberty of taking everything you'll be wearing and things that you'll need and we took them to the church. So now all _you _need to do is get your lazy arse out of bed!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny threw a soft pillow at Hermione and laughed. "I'm coming!"

She may not have sounded it so early in the morning, but inside she was about to erupt with excitement. Ginny ran downstairs to find he mom, dad, Fleur, a six year old Emma, and her five year old children…Sophie and Charlie.

"Hey babies. Did you miss mummy?" Ginny asked, bending down, and opening her arms wide for a big huge hug as they came running towards them.

"Mummy! Mummy!" they chanted.

"So? You ready for your big day?" Molly asked her daughter.

"Yup. But I better get ready. What time is it?" Ginny asked looking over at Fleur.

"It's fifteen till eight." She answered as she let Emma run over to her aunt.

"Gin! Auntie Gin! Look, I get to wear a pretty dress mummy told me." Emma said.

"Yeah, we're gonna get dressed in a minute. Let me just say bye to your grampa." Ginny said and she turned to her father.

"My little girl's growing up." He said.

"Oh dad." Ginny said, half laughing. "Now why didn't you say that when I told you I was having triplets?"

"Because you were still my little girl. But today I'll be giving you away to Harry.' Arthur laughed, wrapping his daughter into a huge hug. "Listen I love you and I'll see you later. But I bet Harry and Ron are gonna be needing my help with getting ready. So I gotta go." He kissed his daughter, said good-bye to everyone else, and then apparated away.

"So? We leaving?" Molly asked.

"Just as Gin gets ready to leave." Fleur smiled.

"You ready to get dressed?" Hermione asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." And with one last smile she headed upstairs to get dressed. Once she had some close on they got in Hermione's car and drove down to the church so that they can all get dressed.

* * *

There was a big room at the end of the hall that they had rented for today. Inside were one big room full of mirrors at one end, two bathrooms, and another small room towards the back. 

"Okay, well, let us get dressed first sweetie, then we'll help you into your dress." Molly said.

"That's fine. Gives me time to help the kids into their outfits." Ginny said, and they all started to get ready.

Sophia and Emma were to be the flower girls so they got to were cute little dresses, that Emma loved, but Sophie hated.

"I don't like the dress mummy." Sophie complained. "It makes me itchy!"

"I like it." Emma said.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Charlie asked.

"Come on kids. I'm getting married. And I'm sure you don't know what that means but it's very special, and we have to look nice." Ginny said as she finished getting the kids dressed.

"So? How do I look?" Hermione asked coming out of her dressing room. Hermione was dressed in a little sky blue silky dress that showed off all her curves, without the fancy gloves, but her hair was done up in a bun, a small pearl necklace and bracelet, and she wore matching blue heels.

"Oh my god, you look beautiful!" Ginny shouted.

"But you'll look even better." Hermione said. "The kids are so cute." She added as they played in their outfits, chasing each other around the big room.

"Of course I'll look better..I _am_ the bride!" Ginny laughed.

"What about us?" Fleur and Molly asked.

They were both wearing the same blue dress that Hermione wore, but Fleur looked gorgeous. But that was because she was also half veila. But her long blonde hair was half up in a bun, and her pale looking skin shown bright against her dress.

And Molly didn't look as skinny and slender as Fleur or Hermione did, but looking rather nice.

"Time for the bride." They said with a smile and they helped Ginny into her dress. It was an all white off the shoulder gown. It curved in at the waist, coming out a little puffy, and had brilliant lace flowing down the front, and they back that hung behind her about two feet. They curled her red hair a little putting it back in a bun, but leaving a few strands down. She wore a small silver necklace that Harry had bought her, small white heels, diamond earrings, and last they placed the veil on her head. As she moved the silky dress seemed to dance with her, move the way she did.

A tear of joy ran down each of their faces.

"You have something new…" Molly said fixing the front of Ginny's dress.

"Something old…" Hermione said putting on a small beaded bracelet that she had bought one day down in Hogesmead.

"Something borrowed…" Fleur said slipping one of her rings onto Ginny's pinkie finger.

"And something blue…" they said together as Hermione place a small blue flower in Ginny's hair.

And then Arthur walked in. "We're ready to start." But stopped as he starred at his daughter all dressed up.

"C'mon kids," Fleur and Hermione said gathering the kids. And Ron walked in after everyone else had left.

"Hey sis' can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

"Sure. But no need to worry, I'm an adult and I'm marrying your best bud. Nothin' is gonna happen." Ginny told him.

"I know. But you'll always be my little sister. And I just want to let you know how much I love you." Ron said hugging Ginny.

"I love you, too, Ron." Ginny said with a smile.

* * *

Seconds later they were standing behind the huge wooden doors, waiting for the piano to start playing. As they waited Ginny could hear the people on the other side of the door. People like Luna and Neville would be there. Cho Chang, Lavender, Parivati, Dean, Seamus, Lupin with Tonks-they had gotten married only a year or two ago- Moody, lots of old friends and people from the Order old be there. Along with family. And there would be another surprise awaiting Ginny…but it was from Lupin and Tonks… 

"You ready?" Arthur asked?

Ginny turned and looked behind her. There was Fleur with Bill at her side, Hermione and Ron-Hermione would be her maid of honor and Ron was Harry's best man-, and she looked in front of her. And she saw her two kids standing next to Emma. And that's when it hit her. She was getting married! She had given birth to three wonderful children and through all she had been through she was getting married to the one man that always made her feel like she was the only woman in the world…Harry…Harry Potter.

She would be _Mrs._ Potter…

"I'm ready." She said…and they music began, and her father pulled the veil over her face.

As she walked down that aisle she say Harry standing at the altar and a tear ran down her face. The people around her stood up, people that she had once been in school with…people that had once stood at her son's funeral…and now they were standing at her wedding.

She turned at the altar and faced Harry. As the priest went on she took in the whole moment. She wanted to remember the moment for the rest of her life.

"Ginny, when I first meet you that summer in my second year, I knew I liked you from the start. Now that I look at how far we've come together…through school…through Voldemort…through having three wonderful children…the lose we've gone through…I now realize that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Harry told her. "I never thought that someone can show me the joys of life like you did. You blessed me with a wonderful family. And I would love for you and I to be to share the rest of our lives together. I love you. And nothing anyone ever says or does will change that."

"Harry, from the first time I laid eyes on you I knew I wanted to be your girl friend. No matter how young I was." Ginny said with a laugh. "But I now know that it wasn't just the looks I fell for or the hero you've always been…but the caring heart and loyalty and compassion you have for others that I fell in love with. And I too, want to spend the rest of my life with you. I never thought I could love someone the way I love you, or show me as much joy or excitement like you... And I never thought someone could love me the way you do. I love you Harry."

* * *

**Okay, I don't know the whole priest speech so bear with bear!

* * *

**

"By the power invested by me…I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride." The priest said, and Harry pulled the veil up and kissed her tenderly as they crowd clapped and whistled.

At the reception people kept coming up and wishing them luck, and congratulating them. And they shared their first dance together as husband and wife…

Ginny leaned her head against Harry's chest. "I love you"

"I love you too..." Harry said, "My beautiful wife..." he added with a smile.

**

* * *

So? Did you like it? I'll probably do one or two more chapters, one where the kids are older and want to know what happened to Jack, and the other ending the story…unless you guys can give me any ideas of what to do next. Hope you liked it! Oh, and visit my, myspace at www. my space .com/hotafalisousnessI would love to know if you guys have one! Cause then I can see who all my wonderful reviewers are! Lots of Luv, **

**Cilla**


	13. Chapter 13: One Year Later

**

* * *

Hey everyone. I know only a few of the many reviewers of mine reviewed, but I got a lot of good comments, and a lot of ideas. So I put together a whole new story outline for the rest of this story, so instead of making a sequel, I'm just making this one longer! Thanx again for all the ideas!

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: One Year Later**

Their lives have been going pretty smoothly for the last couple of months. Sophia and Charlie were now 6, Emma was 7, since school didn't start for a few more years for them Ginny and Hermione always spent time talking to the kids and cramming as much as they could into their heads, but everyone was just plain happy.

"So, when do the kids get to go to school?" Ron asked looking over at Hermione who sat next to him. He and Hermione were in the kitchen watching the kids while everyone prepared dinner.

"I a few years..." Hermione said dully. "Don't you ever think it would be great to have kids of our own?"

Ron was a little thrown back by the question. Yes, he and Hermione had been dating for a while...but kids?...they weren't even married yet! "Um...well I haven't really put any thought into it yet. Why?...have you thought about having kids?" he asked in reply.

Hermione sat in a few moments of silence looking at the three of them-Sophie, Charlie and Emma-and then said, "Yeah...I always thought it would be nice. And I mean we always looking after Sophie, Charlie, and even Emma...why can't we take care of our own kids if we want too?"

Ron didn't know what to say. "Um...I guess. But their not _our_ kids...so it would be a lot different if they were ours..." Ron paused, "...I mean...we're not even married yet."

Hermione sighed. "I know." she said darkly. "Sometimes I wish we were. "She added so softly that Ron couldn't hear.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to go help your mom and Ginny with dinner." Hermione said getting up and walking away.

* * *

"Gin? Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked as she looked over her shoulder as Ginny sat down next to her with Sophie.

"Sure. What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it's about Ron. We've been going out now for quit along time...but...he doesn't seem to want to commit. And I would love to get married and have kids like you and Harry did." Hermione sighed.

Trust me, Ron loves you. But if I know my brother, which I do, he's shy. Even if he's known you half his life. But when he's ready he'll let you know. Just give him a chance. He really loves you, and sooner or later you'll be married."

"I just wish it would be sooner." Hermione sighed.

"And trust me, having kids is a lot of trouble." Ginny laughed.

"Ohhhhhhh...is Auntie Hermione going to marry Uncle Ron?" Sophie asked. And Ginny just laughed.

"Maybe...some day." Ginny sighed.

* * *

"What's up with you? You looked all bummed out." Harry said as he took a seat at the table next to Ron.

Ron sighed and turned to face his best friend, and brother-in-law, and said, "It's Hermione. She's all of a sudden talking about having kids and getting married. I mean I love her but I don't know if I'm ready to get married."

Hey, c'mon Ron. You've been going out with her now for almost as long as Ginny and I have been married...even longer! She just wants to know that you'll always be there for her." Harry said. "Why don't you want to get married?"

"I do. I do. But it's just the matter of proposing. What I say? When is the best time to propose? What did you do?" Ron asked nervously.

"I was nervous too, who isn't? But I just knew it was Ginny I loved and I wanted to stay with the rest of my life. I mean I proposed to her while she was in the hospital!" Harry said with a laugh. "Don't worry...she'll wait for you...but not forever..." Harry said, he grabbed a bowl of food and walked out side to the back porch.

Ron sat in the kitchen for a moment thinking. He looked out to the backyard. Ron say Hermione chasing the kids around the backyard and he thought, _I have everything right now. Hermione...my best friend as by brother-in-law, nieces and a nephew. And I don't want to lose that. _

And that's when it hit him. He knew exactly what he had to do. And without telling anyone, he got up and left the house. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but he knew what he wanted to get.

Ginny leaned back against Harry's legs as they sat on the grass. Molly and Arthur sat at the table eating, Hermione sat with Emma, Sophieand Charlie, and Fleur was talking to Bill.

* * *

"Hey, do any of you know where Ron went?" Hermione asked looking a bit worried. He had now been gone for a little over an hour.

"I'm right here." Ron's voice suddenly echoed out to them. And everyone looked over at him. Ron was standing in the door way of the porch with a slight smile playing across his face.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"I was doing a lot of thinking and you're right. We've been together for a really long time, and seeing Ginny and Harry together made me realize it. That I love you and I want to spend every moment I can with you." Ron walked over to Hermione, bent down on one knee, took her hand, and asked, "Hermione Granger...will you marry me?"

Everyone was a bit shocked, but thought it was nice to see him finally propose.

Hermione was stunned and didn't know what to say. She looked into Ron's green eyes and she wanted to say yes, but her mouth became dry and she couldn't say anything...

* * *

**So I left ya hanging. But I'll update soon. Did u like it? Please review! Luv ya guys. And thanx for the ideas! And check out my my space! Do any of you guys have one? Lots of luv!**

**Cilla**


	14. Chapter 14: Yes or No?

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Sorry I haven't written anymore, or updated as fast as I usually do. But some things came up and…well…that's another story in it's own I'll tell you later, after I go to the doctors after school… Anzways here's the next part of the story…and sorry (once again) that I left you all with a cliffy! Lol!**

**Mina: Sorry I haven't been reviewing your story…I really want to, but I was really sick and I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, so hopeful everything's okay! Wish me luck, and right after I post this I'm checking up on your story!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Yes _or _No?**

Hermione stood there, looking down at Ron who was holding her hand, and waiting for her reply.

"Hermione?" Ron asked nervously. _What if she didn't want to marry him? _He thought. "Hermione? Will you…marry me?" he asked again.

Ginny looked from Harry, to Hermione then to Ron. _What's she waiting for? This is what she wanted…wasn't it?_ Ginny thought to her self. Then she thought, as she looked down at the kids, _Thank God they're old enough to know when to be quiet._

Harry was surprised. He knew Ron way to well, I knew if Hermione rejected then his whole world would come crashing down. _But this _is_ what she wanted. Just a few hours ago, she was telling Ron she wanted to have kids! _He thought. He then looked over at his wife and kids, and thought of how luck he was.

Mrs. Weasley was shaky. She was anxious, and wanted to her the answer more then anyone. Maybe even Ron! _What's taking her so long?_ Molly thought._ What's she waiting for?_

Fleur stood next to Bill, holding hands, waiting for the reaction. What would she say? Would she say anything at all?

Hermione watched everyone staring at her. She wanted to say 'yes' so badly, but the words seemed to have lost her for the moment. She starred down at Ron how was nervously awaiting her response.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out…

Ron became hopeless. "Hermione…you don't have to if this isn't what you want. Just give me an answer." He said in a shaky voice, aware that everyone turned heir attention to him now.

This _is_ what she wanted. She wanted it more then anything in the world. But why couldn't she talk?

Hermione licked her lips and now she knew she had to say something. "Ron?" she said in a whisper of a voice. "I love you more then anything in the world…and…and yes I would love to marry." She said and everyone around started clapping.

Ron felt the knot in the pit of his stomach unwind. He slipped the ring on her finger, kissed her, then picked her up and swung her around. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She said. A type of happiness seemed to flow through her and fill her that she had never felt before…

* * *

Later that evening Mrs. Weasley baked a pie for them all and they ate out on the back porch, underneath all the stars.

Emma, Sophie, and Charlie ran around on the grass and playing on the mini broomsticks that Harry and Ginny had bought them all.

Hermione and Ron sat together at the end of the table, holding hands and kiss all the while. Hermione couldn't believe it, she was engaged! To Ron! Everything was right in the world. Se couldn't ask for any more then she had already gotten. It was like she was floating in heaven and all of her most precious dreams came true…

* * *

The next few weeks pasted with ease. Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley were all busy looking at wedding dresses, and other things. And the guys were just worried about…well…nothing. But soon Ginny and Harry would be fasted with a horrible question, that they wish never came up…

"Ron and I have decided to hold off on getting married until summer time comes around. We want an outdoor wedding and we want everything to be perfect. And now the falls coming and we don't want to risk getting caught in the rain." Hermione told them all as she looked down an aisle of wedding dresses.

"I think that's wonderful. I mean, that's when Bill and I had our wedding. And boy was it beautiful." Fleur said with a dreamy look in her eyes as she remembered her wedding day.

"That reminds me…wasn't it _you_ who just a few years before you got married, lost to my wonderful husband in the Triwizard Tournament?" Ginny asked with a laugh and an evil little grin.

"Oh yeah...that's right. You were so pissed at him ion the beginning because you said he was too young to compete and that it wasn't fair that Hogwarts got two champions." Hermione laughed.

"How does it feel to be related to him now?" Ginny laughed.

Fleur went pink. It was nice remembering the old days back when they all had been in school. And it was nice to be able to laugh about it. "Oh, it's wonderful!" Fleur laughed. And they continued their shopping, remembering those old days.

* * *

**Okay, okay, I know! That made no sense that I put that in there, but just so I could make this chapter longer I decided to throw in some more dialog! You liked it? LOL!**

* * *

After many times of looking and re-looking, Hermione finally decided on the dress she would wear. It was an all white satin dress with a layer of lace over the front. It had two thin spaghetti straps; the lace had small flower printed into it, and looked lovely against her fair skin.

The 'twins' birthday was coming up-or should I just say Sophie and Charlie? They would be turning eight years old, and that means Emma had already turned nine.

Sophie had across between chestnut brown to red hair that was shoulder length; some freckles, and had blue eyes like her father. Charlie had brown untidy hair like Harry, not too many freckles, and green eyes like his mother.

They day before their birthday, Sophie was looking around the house for something to keep her occupied until Aunt Hermione came to do their daily lesson of magic…since she wasn't old enough to go to school yet. Hermione had given up on the aruor job at the ministry and decided she wanted to be a schoolteacher at Hogwarts. She had always loved to learn, and she thought that she should teach others. And while she worked for that, she decided to do what she can with the kids, because some work with kids would look good when she went in for the job.

Hermione usually came around noon to do some work with Sophie and Charlie, Fleur would come as well to drop Emma off. Ginny was usually cleaning up around the house, helping Hermione with the lessons, or talking with Fleur who usually stayed to visit.

But today Charlie was sick and had to stay in bed, so Sophie decided to go look up in their attic to see what she could find. But little did she know that what she would find could change her out look on life…keep in mind, she was too young when Jack died to remember him…

"Mum! Where's the key to the attic?" Sophie asked as she came out of her room.

"I'm not sure sweetie. Get my wand and use it to open the door." Ginny said.

Sophie had yet to get a wand of her own, but with the lessons Hermione gave, she learned a few simple spells using her mom or dad's wand.

"Okay!" Sophie took the wand, pointed it at the attic door and muttered"_Alohomora_", then the door slowly opened, and the stairs unfolded in front of her. She placed her mom's wand down on the hall table, yelled, "Thanks mum!" and climbed up.

But she had to climb back down to grab the wand again, for it was way to dark up there to see anything. "_Lumos._" she whispered and the tip of the wand spread light across the room.

She found some old photo album of her dad's that read, _Harry Potter_. She sat down and opened it. There were pictures that waved back at her, pictures of her father, mother, people she didn't know, Quidditch games, and much more…

Sophie then moved over to a trunk, that had caught her eyes. On it, it said _Hogwarts_, she opened it and onto it had her father's old Quidditch close, then after picking those up she say a smaller box that had a sticker o it reading:_ Baby Pictures._ And she thought _Well, why are they kept up here? Why don't they keep them downstairs with the rest of the pictures?_

But she would soon find out why…

Sophie took the dust-covered book out of the Hogwarts trunk and sat it on her lap, as she lay back against the wall. She wiped and blew off the layer of thick dust off the top and slowly opened the box. It was filled with pictures.

Sophie picked up on of the pictures; it was a picture of Ginny in the hospital with Harry holding three babies. _Who was this third one? _She thought. She recognized her and her brother Charlie, but couldn't figure out who the other baby boy was.

She picked up another picture. It was on of their second birthday party…it looked like the one they had downstairs, but this one had another baby in it, blowing out the candles…who was he?

Sophie became frantic. She may only have been seven (or eight…her birthday was tomorrow) but she knew something was going on that no one was telling her. She looked quickly through all of the pictures…who was this baby? Sophie had no memory of him, but her parents seemed to have wanted to keep memory of him…Was he a cousin she had yet to meet? Or was he just a friend's baby? And was she freaking out for no reason? But then why had she never seen him before…that she can remember. And why was he in the hospital with them?

"Sophia! Aunt Hermione, Aunt Fleur and Emma are here! Come on down!" Ginny shouted from downstairs, and Sophie could hear Emma as she came in.

"Be right there!" Sophie shouted.

Just then Emma made her way up to the attic. "What are you doing up here?" she asked.

Of course she looked different now, she was nine. Her long strawberry blond hair shimmered in the light, her blue/green eyes were like looking out over into the ocean, and she had a few freckles here and there.

"Look, I have no idea who this is, but his in like every picture." Sophie said showing the pictures to Emma.

Emma took the papers into her hand and took a long look at them. She took a side ways glance at Sophie, and she felt shocked that Sophie had found these. Emma was a year and a half older then Sophie and Charlie, so she did have some vague memories of Jack. But her mom and dad had always told her not to speak of him in front of Charlie or Sophia.

"Well? Do have any idea who he might be?" Sophia asked.

Emma looked up. "No." she lied. "Maybe you should ask your mum." She insisted.

"Girls! Come on down!" they heard Hermione shout. And they head down.

"Mom, whose this" Sophie asked putting the pictures down on he kitchen table.

"Who?" Ginny asked moving closer. Then she fell silent as she looked at the picture…so did Fleur and Hermione. "Where did you find that?" Ginny asked.

"Upstairs in the attic. Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she saw her mother's eyes start to fill with tears.

"It's alright Gin." Hermione said trying to comfort her.

"Sit down." Fleur told her.

"It's about time that you knew. You see…when you were born, you and Charlie weren't twins…you were triplets." Ginny said, sobbing a bit.

"What?" Sophie asked in disbelief.

"Your father and I had triplets. You two had a brother named Jack…"

"I did? What happened?"

"He had lung problems…and one day he went to the hospital…and they couldn't do anything to save him…so he H-he d-d-died." Ginny said breaking down into sobs.

Sophie was shocked with so many questions. She didn't know what to do or say? How do you react when you just found out that you once had a brother? And instead of being apart of the twins you were, you were apart of triplets?

What was she to do now? Who was her brother?

**

* * *

So? Sorry it's another cliffy. But did you like it? I had to cut it off here or this would have gone on forever! And, now have any of you looked at my myspace? Someone told me they had a my space. And yeah I would love to look at it! E-mail me your link! Anz ways…hope you like! And Friday I wont be here so I can't update that night…cause I'll be out at Knott's Scary farm! Yippie! Luv ya guys!**

**Cilla**


	15. Chapter 15: Hermione's Surprise

**

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Well, I'm gonna skip the whole into and stuff and get straight to the point...the story that is...

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen: Hermione's Surprise**

Sophie and Charlie began to except that they had lost a brother. They had yet to visit the grave (they weren't ready for that) but they were trying to live on. But today was a very important day...Ron and Hermione's wedding day!

It seemed to be just the brightness in the room or outside...or maybe it was the news that she bared that kept her excited...but whatever it was Hermione was feeling so happy yet anxious since it was her wedding day. Instead of buying a dress to wear of her own she wore Ginny's wedding dress that looked absolutely gorgeous on her.

They were all dressed an ready to go...they were just left waiting for Hermione's word that he wanted to walk down the aisle. They were all in the dressing room talking...Hermione's mom, Molly, Sophie, Fleur, Emma, Ginny, and Hermione.

"So? Auntie Hermione...can Charlie, Emma, and I be expecting any more cousins?" Sophie asked sheepishly with a laugh.

Everyone looked surprised, but yet they were quiet, as to see what the reply was.

Hermione blushed a little as she turned away from the mirror and looked into everybody's face.

"Actually I do have something I wanted to tell you." Hermione said...

"Where is she?" Ron ask. He was standing at the alter with Harry and they were wondering where Hermione could be...just then the piano started up and the back doors opened. Out walked Hermione..._God she's beautiful_, Ron thought as she walked down the aisle.

"I can't believe this." Ginny whispered to Fleur as they walked down the aisle so that no one could hear.

"I know. I wonder what Ron's gonna say tonight." Fleur whispered back.

Once they reached the alter they read their vows and said their 'I do's'.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said and they kissed for the first time as man and wife.

* * *

**Okay I'm skipping forward to the wedding reception where Hermione announced the "secret" that she shared with the girls earlier.**

* * *

Hermione stood up next to Ron and her silky dress rustled beneath her.

"I have an announcement to make." she said and everyone looked to her. "Ron doesn't know either so, Ron this is my wedding gift to you..." Hermione took in a deep breath and said, "I'm having a baby!"

Ron jumped up in surprise and wrapped Hermione up into a big bear huge as everyone else clapped.

"Oh my good! We're gonna be parents!" Ron shouted.

* * *

**I'm really sorry this is so short. But it's 1:17am and I have to get off. But I didn't want you guys to be left hanging from the last chapter. But I hope you like the new direction I took this in. Keep the reviews and new ideas coming. I can almost always work your ideas into the story. And I can't wait until November 18th! The new Harry Potter movie comes out! Dan is sooooooo hot!lol Anyways please read my BFF'S new story...her names rupert's all mine**. **She's on my fave authors list. Read the one where they go on a road trip to America! It's really good! And I'll try to update tomorrow...but I have tons of homework! Oh, if you guys look at my my space look at the harry potter pictures I have up there I love them! lol Bye...yawn 1:22am Luv ya guys!**

**Cilla

* * *

**


	16. Ch16: Moving Along Just FineOr R We?

**

* * *

Thanx for the reviews. Now...that was hard writing at 1 in the morning. I was so tired! Well, here we go..on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen: Moving Along Just Fine...Or Are we?**

**

* * *

Okay just for a heads up...I know my stories been kinda dark with the baby dying and stuff, but it's about to get darker. If you don't like dark/tragic/and sad stories please stop here.

* * *

**

Hermione had been married happily now for only 1 week and they were very excited that Hermione was pregnant. But things would start to change...was the kids rounded on their tenth birthday...and Emma got her letter from Hogwarts. But whose daughter is the little blond girl?...

"Mom! When can we go to get my school supplies!" Emma shouted as she ran into the kitchen.

"Not today, tomorrow we'll go. I promise." Fleur said as she waved her wand at the stove and the pots started to boil themselves.

This weekend everyone was at her and Bill's house for a small get-together.

"I can't wait until we get _our_ letters from the school!" Sophie shouted reading through Emma's letter for the hundredth time.

"It'll be soon enough." Ginny said with a smile from the corner that she sat in with Hermione as they looked through baby clothes.

Just then the fire place bursted into emerald flames and a man in a long black traveling cloak, boots, and top hat came stumbling out.

"Mister Mores?" Ginny asked standing up and walking over to him. Mister Mores was the new Minister of magic and he was rather good friends with Harry.

"Mrs. Potter!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "Harry...where's Harry...he's need down at the ministry!" he panted.

"Harry!" Ginny shouted.

Everyone looked alarmed and worried. What could be so wrong that the Minister of Magic had to come in person?

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Ginny asked again.

By now everyone was now in the kitchen including Harry.

"Minister...what's wrong?" Harry asked, rather slowly and worried.

"Terrible...it's a mess." Mores panted looking around the room. We haven't seen this much chaos since You-Know-Who was last here."

A sharp silence was broke by gasps of horror.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked standing up.

"Sit." Ron told her. "Mores...tell us what's wrong!"

"We don't know who, but some one just set the dark mark up over Sasha Simms house." Mores said sadly. Sasha Simms was an auror that worked for the ministry.

"What does that mean? Voldemorts gone...died...right? Harry killed him!" Bill said wrapping his arms around Fleur who started shaking with fear.

"Well they just did that for a cruel joke right?" Arthur asked.

"No ones really died?" Harry added.

Mores face dropped. "Sasha was found died this morning. Someone used the killing curse." he said under his breath.

"Kids...go up to Emma's room." Molly whispered and they knew better not to argue. They got up and all ran upstairs, leaving Bill, Fleur, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Molly, and Mores in the kitchen.

"The ministry is a mess. We need you guys to come down there." Mores said.

"Have any idea who it might be?" Bill asked.

"It has to be a loyal supporter of Voldemort that's pissed off that he's gone...and wants revenge on the man that– um" but Mores stopped himself.

"What do you mean 'revenge'?" a few of them asked.

"I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone but– on the wall of Sasha's house, it said...written in blood...'He who killed the Lord shall perish and his family tortured'." Mores said quietly.

Everyone was shocked with silence. They tried piecing two and two together...Harry killed Voldemort...Ginny was married to him with kids...therefore causing them all to tie into him as family.

"Dear lord!" Fleur shouted and broke into tears. Molly rushed over to her side.

"Okay, we'll go." Harry said. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and stepped near the fire.

"Okay." Ron said looking over at Hermione. "I love you...and the baby..." he said kissing her.

"Be careful." she whispered.

"We'll be back." Bill said. And then they all left.

Back upstairs the kids had been listening from he stair case. They were silent as they climbed the stairs and closed the bedroom door behind them.

"What does that have to do with us?" Charlie asked stupidly.

"Dad was the one who killed Voldemort! Someone's after him, and his family! _US!_" Sophie shouted.

Charlie sat quietly on Emma's bed. And Emma broke into tears.

"What's gonna happen to us?" she squeaked.

"Don't worry, our parents and grandparents made it through once. Our dad is the only one known to survive the killing curse, and...and our grandparents faced the war against him TWICE!" Sophie said but instead of it bringing courage to her, she broke into tears.

"Dad will figure something out, he'll save us." Charlie said.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**

* * *

So? Did you like the new twist of things? Well, I was gonna keep on but I have to stop for a moment and collect my thoughts, but I'll have another chapter up today..or I'll try too anyways! Luv ya guys!**

**Cilla

* * *

**


	17. Chapter 17: Problems

Hey everyone! I'm glad all of you liked the story so far! Well, I think I warned you before! It's about to get a lot more "intense"! lol Hope you guys enjoy…like always!

**PS**

**Guess hat! Guess what! Guess what! My BFF got tickets to the 4th Harry Potter movie…the premier movie! I can't wait cause it's not scheduled to show for the public on November 18th but we get to see it in a week! On November 1st! I can't wait this is the BIG premier where all the stars go…even the stars like Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, and Emma Watson! And if you guys want, if you planned on gong to see it, I'll tell you if it was any good...which of course it'll be! So next Tuesday I have a 2 hour drive up to the Sherman Oaks Gallery so I won't be posting…cause I have to be there by 6:30pm, it shows at 7:00pm and I wont be back till late that night! Sorry, but I'm so happy!**

**Chapter Seventeen: **

Things had been very hectic after that. The guys were always gone…off at the ministry. But life had to go on, because Emma still had school to attend. So a week later, Fleur took her down to Diagon Alley, along with Hermione (who was now 3 months along), Ginny, Charlie, and Sophie.

"Mom, we'll be upstairs." Emma said while the parents were waiting in line with the schoolbooks at Flourish and Blots.

"Okay, stay together." Hermione said in response for Fleur.

"Mom, I see Michael, I'm going outside!" Charlie said.

"Okay, don't go wondering to far." Ginny said with a smile as she watched him leave, and watched the girls walk up stairs to the second floor.

"Hey, look…" Sophia said pointing down to the end of the hallway where a young girl-about the same age as Sophie-sat with her head in her hands crying. "Have any idea who she is?"

"No clue." Emma said as she took a step closer. "Excuse…are…are you okay?" she asked.

She kept on sobbing, her long waist length hair swung with the slight breeze of the air. She slowly turned around and looked into the eyes of Sophia and Emma. Sophie thought she looked very familiar…like she'd seen her face some where before…but where? She had long sleek blond hair; cold gray/blue eyes that shot a shiver down your spine very time you looked into them; and skin that was as pale as can be, that looked like the pale moon light.

"You…" the girl said in a cold low voice as she pointed over at Sophie. "It's all your fault…your father's fault! My father couldn't leave well enough alone after he was released! He just had to go back looking for some way to get rid of him! Leaving my mother and I alone to rot in that hellhole of a hiding place. Now that we moved back he's more likely to get thrown back in Azkaban!" the girl shouted, tears falling like raindrops down her cheeks.

The girls didn't know what to say…let alone know what this girl was talking about. Who was she? What was she talking about, 'your father's fault'? And who was _her_ father?

"W-what do you mean?" Emma asked.

"Who are you?" Sophie added.

"Who am I? Who am _I_?" she said with a cold laughter. "I'm Jackie, Jackie Malfoy. And your father is the reason my father spent almost twenty years in Azkaban! He's been gone all my life! Do you know what it feels like to hug your father through his cell bars! No…you had your father! And your precious little family!" Jackie shouted.

"Your Malfoy's daughter? Draco Malfoy? Your father deserved what he got! And what are you talking about? What did your father do?" Sophie asked, half filled with anger towards her, but half filled with curiosity.

Jackie made one sift move and pulled out a wand. "You and your whole family will pay for what you've done!" Jackie shouted, pointing a shaky hand out towards Sophie.

"NOOOOO!" Ginny shouted as she dropped her books and went running to her daughter. Everything had seemed to switch to slow motion. She was standing at the end of the hall with Fleur and Hermione, coming to get the girls, when she saw the scene in front of her.

Ginny tackled Emma and Sophie to the ground just as Jackie shouted, "_Cruccio!_" the curse went flying straight over their heads and hit Hermione straight in the chest. Everyone screamed with horror, even people downstairs caught wind of the sight and stopped to watch in horror.

Hermione lay on the floor screaming like there's no tomorrow, she lay twitching horribly.

Fleur shouted and ran to her side, Ginny, Emma, and Sophie quickly got up and rushed to Hermione, and Jackie stood watching in horror. She realized what she had just did, and ran out of the store. Within a few minutes Hermione stopped twitching, but her lifeless, pregnant, body laid motionless on the floor in Ginny and Fleur's arms, who were now in tears.

"Help!" Ginny shouted, tears burning her cheeks. "We need help!"

"You have to get her to the hospital!" someone shouted.

"No duh! Can you help!" Fleur shouted.

So? Did you like? Sorry but I have to go down to dinner so I can't continue…although I have this great idea…and I really, really, want to write. I'll talk to you all very soon. And don't worry if you're a bit confused. If you read the HP books, you're always confused, but in the end it's all explained! Luv ya guys!

**Cilla**


	18. Chapter 18: Ron's Worries

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. It's felt like ages since I last wrote. But I did got to the premier...which was alsome! And when I got back I got sick with a 102 fever! But the 4th movie is the best movie ever! ****They show Harry in the bath tub! lol Wow! He looks great! Ask any questions about it, I'll be glad to answer! But I really want to write...cause here in L.A right now it's 12:21am and I don't wanna get sleepy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

Within minutes, Ginny apparated Hermione to the hospital where they took her straight way into a room. About 15 minutes later Fleur, Emma, Sophie, and everyone else had rushed into the doctors demanding to see Hermione.

"Where is she!" Ron shouted at the nurse that stood in front of him in the hall. "That's my pregnant wife in there! Is she alright?"

"Your wife Mr. Weasley, is in the room with a team of doctors right now. They're doing everything they can." the nurse said trying to restrain him.

"But she's my wife! And my unborn child!" he shouted. "Can you at least tell me what's going on? Is she awake?"

The nurse sighed. "No. No, she's still unconscious but I do need you to please sit down. I can go inside a check upon some things...but it'll be awhile." the nurse gave Ron a glaring look and walked back into the room.

"This family has too many memories of being in this waiting room." Molly sighed. She sat there, hands held tight around Arthur's crying softly.

"Yeah, but every time we've made it through." Arthur said softly.

Harry looked over at Ginny who sat beside him. He felt a slight jolt in his stomach. Not all the time...once they left this hospital with out their baby.

Ginny's eyes swelled with tears.. She leaned over and cried on Harry's should.

Bill looked around at the group of them. "You know, I'll go call Fred and George. They should know." he said standing up and heading towards the door.

"I'll go with you. The cafeteria is down that way. I'll bing the kids. Come on." Fleur said gesturing for them to follow.

Emma, Charlie, and Sophie all got up quietly and headed outside with them.

Ron sat with his face in his hands and his elbows rested on his knees.

Everyone was silent. What if they lost Hermione? They would loose the baby too...Or what if they saved Hermione...but not the baby?

So many questions ran through Ron's head, that he couldn't think straight.

"Don't worry Ron, she'll make it. Hermione's a strong person, she'll pull through. Her and the baby. Calm down." Harry sat, while patting Ginny's back.

Ron lifted his face. "Just stop." he said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just stop!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet. "It's hard enough knowing that Hermione's in there, I just don't wanna talk about it! Besides, what do you know?"

Both Ginny and Harry looked up at him amazed. What was he talking about? They're the ones that lost a baby here and Harry almost lost Ginny while she gave birth... And then Harry almost lost his other kids and wife(again) after the car accident.

"You don't think we don't understand how much pain you must feel? Or how many worries are going through your mind? You don't think we...out of all people...would understand?" Harry said standing up and walking towards him.

"We had to sit next to our son and say good bye to him...because he died! Not because they had to operate but because we would never see him again!" Ginny shouted, and she broke down in tears.

Arthur stood up as Molly rushed to Ginny's side.

Ron looked surprised.

"Calm down." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Ron said, looking truly sorry. "I just...I just got married to Hermione after all these years, we get news of the baby, and now I might loose everything." Ron said in a shaky voice. "I just don't want to loose her Harry. Not her Harry..."

Ron was so sad, that he actually started to cry! (How sad).

Harry didn't say anything, he just guided Ron back to his seat and sat down with an arm around him.

* * *

Back inside Hermione's room the doctors were trying everything. They stabilized her and the baby...but she had gone into a mild coma. And they didn't know what might happen...to the baby if she didn't pull through soon.

After an hour, they were finally allowed to go into the room with Hermione.

There she was, just lying there. Pale as ever. Who knew if she would pull through? Or if the baby would make it?

* * *

**Hey, so did you like it? Do you guys want me to kill her? Kill the baby? Kill no one? Or have her and the baby be fine? Give me a few ideas! I can't wait for November 18th! I'm going to see it again! I got this t-shirt from the premier!lol Sorry this chapter was a little short but it's 1:10am!.** **But I want you guys to read what below and tell me in your review if you like it or not.

* * *

**

This is a story that I'm doing on fiction It'll be posted by tomorrow and will be under the following:

Romance/drama rated T The title is 'Dreaming' here's the summ:

Dreams...everyone has one. But what happens when it comes true? And you have everything you ever wanted? Well that what happens to Priscilla and her best friend. But is she really dreaming? Or is it true? This is the story about following your dreams, kissing people you don't mean too, falling in love, and setting things straightBut truly, read and find out how true friends are made...and kept...

Well, I'll tell you guys when I post it exactly, but do any of you guys think it'll be good? And will any of you read it when I post? I wanna know before I post it. So tell me in your reviews! Thanx so much! Luv ya guy's!

**Cilla

* * *

**


	19. Chapter 19: The Pull Thrpugh

**

* * *

OMG! It's been like a month since I've last updated! Or longer? Any ways, I'm sooooooo sorry I felt you guys hanging with such a big cliffy like that! Well, enough with the talking!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Pull Through...**

Ron leaned over Hermione's bed side. "Sweety, if you can hear, please...I know you're stronger then this...I know you and the baby can pull through. Please, there's enough stuff going on already...I can't stand to loose the two most precious people in my life." Ron whispered softly.

"Ron," Harry said walking into the room, "Everyone's leaving, but you want me to stay. Ginny said she would stay too."

"Thanks mate. You know, I didn't know what you were going through before– you know with the baby and almost losing Ginny. But know I know exactly what you felt like." Ron said slowly looking up at his best friend.

"Listen, it's hard. But if I learned one thing about Hermione through all these years, it's that she never gives up...she always pulls through. So you have nothing to worry about. I believe that she'll make it." Harry said to Ron.

About a day or two later..days filled with emotion, tears, and anticipation...something amazing happened...

"Oh my god! Ron! Ron! Come quick!" Ginny shouted, from the door way of Hermione's room.

Ron jumped up from his chair and ran in to see the happiest thing ever...

Hermione was sitting up in bed...smiling!

Ron threw his arms around Hermione and brought her into a huge huge.

**

* * *

I'm really sorry you guys but I got to go, but I thought this might hold you guys off for now! Sorry! Luv ya! Cilla

* * *

**


	20. Ch 20:TheGirl & the Writing on theWalls

**

* * *

Hey everyone! Okay, thanks everyone for giving me ideas that I can use for my story. And in a way I've fought my writer's block! ****Thanks to llamagurl and a few others, I got an idea going. So Since I haven't written in a while I just want to give you guys a bit of a summary of what's happened so far:**

**After baby Jack died everything was getting back on track. Everything was going great, with Hermione (whose new nickname is Mione) getting pregnant, and Ron proposing to her. But then some things start to happen. Mysterious murders of people that work in the ministry start to occur. And now one knows what or whose doing this. But one day during summer holiday, when they take Emma out to Diagon alley for school supplies, everything turns bad. Hermione gets hit with some sot of spell by a mysterious little girl and has to be rushed to St.Mongos' Hospital.**

**That's basically where we're at now. Well, you all should know that Hermione actually pulls through and everything is fine now. But . . . well . . . I'll let you read it for yourself!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Girl and the Writing on the Walls**

Hermione laid in the hospital bed asleep, while Ron sat holding her hand happy to know that she was just sleeping now.

"Ron! Come out here!" Harry blurted from outside the room.

Ron looked up suddenly, and jumped out of his chair to see what was wrong. "What?" he asked, once he was in the hall way.

Everyone was standing outside. Harry, Ginny, Fleur, Bill, Molly, Arthur, even the kids were standing out in the hall.

"What's going on?" Ron asked again.

"There was another attack on the ministry." Arthur whispered.

Ron stood and looked around at everybody in shock.

"Yeah. This time they got Margaret Simmons. She works down in the department of mysteries. But they also got her daughter and husband." Harry grieved, hold Ginny's hand tightly around his. Sophie and Charlie and their sides.

"Do they know who it is?" asked Ron, anxiously.

"No, but they think they have a clue. Remember the writing on the last house that got attacked? Well, there was writing on this wall too. But it said something like: My master, my lord, he was great, but I'll be greater." Bill said, with one arm around Fleur's waist. "That's all we've got so far. The ministry is working like crazy to figure out whose doing this." He added.

"The worst part is, that all the victims so far have been killed by the, _Advara Kedavara, _curse...and we haven't seen that since– " Arthur began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Since I defeated Voldemort." Harry whispered softly.

With that, everyone fell quiet complete silence filled the air among all of them.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, finally breaking the magic spell of silence that everyone seemed to be affected by.

"Go down to the ministry and try to help. It's the only thing we can really do right now. Not until we figure out who it is." Arthur told them.

Bill nodded in agreement.

"I can't jut leave Mione alone her now. Ron sighed.

"Come Ron. Ginny Fleur, and Molly can stay with Mione and the kids. We're needed at the ministry." Bill told him.

Ron quickly ran back into the room and kissed Hermione's god-bye; while everyone else said their good-byes as well.

And then, they all apparated to the ministry.

* * *

"You think that girl at Florish and Blotts had anything to do with what's been going on?" Sophie asked.

She, Charlie, and Emma were all sitting in the waiting room, while their mom's were in Hermione's room.

"Dunno. I'm not completely sure someone her age could pull off two weird murders– using an unforgivable curse– and get away with it." Emma replied, in a matter-of-factly sort of voice.

"No! Not _her_ personally! But maybe she knows something." Sophie retorted. "She did look a little suspicious." She added.

:"I think she was just some random kid we happened to see. And we were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Charlie sighed.

Emma giggled. "Well, I just think you're just like your dad Soph. You think everyone's up to something." She smiled.

"Fine. Forget I ever said anything." Sighed Sophia, rolling her eyes. "Just remember I told you. Cause there will come a day when I get to say, 'I told ya so!'" she laughed.

"Whatever Soph. Anyone want to come down with me to get some food?" Charlie asked.

"SURE. IF Sophie will stay silent for a change." Emma beamed.

"Okay, I'll stop! Let's just go get something to eat." Sophie laughed. And they all got up and headed for the food area.

Little did they know, that they'd run into a familiar face . . . and Sophie might get her chance to say . . . 'I told you so'.

* * *

(In Hermione's room)

"Are you still sending Emma to Hogwart's?" Molly asked softly.

"Yes. Bill wouldn't have it any other way. He says it'll be safer there. With McGonagall there to look after the kids." Fleur said in a low voice, so as too not wake up Hermione.

"He's right you know. Dumbledore may be gone, but Minerva is the nest best thing." Molly said, giving a feeble smile.

"Yeah." Fleur agreed, taking a side ways glance at Ginny. "Is everything alright Gin?" Fleur asked.

Ginny had been sitting there next to Mione, not saying a word. But she also had the most blank look, anyone could ever have. Her big round eyes were transparent and empty looking. Almost sleepy looking.

"Oh . . . what?" Ginny asked, as if snapping out of a daze.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine mum." She sighed.

But of course, despite what she said, there was something wrong. For the past week she's been feeling sick, scarred, and sad. But even Ginny, herself, didn't know what was going on with her.

Just then Hermione began to wake up. Once she was fully awake, Molly and Fleur explained everything that had happened while she was sleeping.

* * *

(Food Court with Charlie, Emma, and Sophie)

Sophie sat at the end of the table starring off into nowhere while her food sat in front of her. To everyone else it looked like she was just spacing out, but Sophie knew exactly what she was looking at.

"Hey, Sis. What's wrong?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah, you haven't touched your food." Emma asked. "And we all know how much you LOVE to eat." She laughed.

Just like her mom, she turned around, seemingly coming out of some sort of trance. "Look, look at that girl standing in line." Sophie whispered.

"Which girl?" Charlie asked. "There's tons of people over there."

"The one with the long blonde hair." Sophie uttered, sounding annoyed.

"I still don't see her." Charlie grumbled.

"Over there you moron!" Emma laughed, turning Charlie's head in the right direction.

The girl had waist length blonde hair. It was so blonde it was almost blinding to look at. But some odd reason, Sophie felt that she had seen it some where before. But she couldn't remember.

"What about her?" both Charlie and Emma asked at the same time, making them both crack up.

"That's the girl from Florish and Bott's. It has to be." Sophie murmured, still concentrating on her, as she moved around to find a table.

"You're paranoid Soph! Just forget about it." Emma groaned, turning back to eat her food.

Sophie didn't say another word, until she noticed the girl was getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll, um, I'll be right back. I gotta go use the restroom." Sophie said quickly, getting up and rushing into the bathroom.

Before she pushed open the door, she rested her hand on it to, rethinking what she planned to do. The door felt icy cold against her nice warm hands. She nudged the door open slowly and stepped in.

Once inside she looked under each stall and found the one that the girl was in. She tried to stay as quiet as possible.

Then, the toilet flushed, and someone began to open the door. Sophie's heart started to beat faster . . . and. . . it wasn't her who stepped out.

Sophie let out a sigh of relief. They lady left and Sophie was left alone, puzzled about where the girl had vanished too.

Just as she turned around to leave. . . the girl appeared behind her in front of the door.

"Looking for me?" she asked. "I knew you would . . . all because I hit your stupid aunt with that spell huh?"

"You . . .you little" Sophie started.

"Oh, watch your language now Sophia. Or should I call you Soph? Sophie? Whatever you prefer. I mean, it is your aunt that's here." the girl said tauntingly.

"Who are you?" Sophie demanded.

"Well, you could say my father's an old friend of your dads, and your aunt and uncle. Your parents would know exactly who they are. As for me, my name is Stephanie. But you can call me Steph." She said, her lips curling into a smirk.

Stephanie pulled out her wand and began twirling it in her hand, as if she was bored.

Sophie tried and tried to remember why this girl looked so familiar, besides her hitting Hermione. After about two minutes of a "stare down" she remembered.

"You're– you're Draco's daughter aren't you? You're a Malfoy!" Sophie shouted.

A menacing smile spread across her face. "Correct. I thought you would guess soon...but I was wrong wasn't I?" Stephanie said. "Yes...I am a Malfoy. And my father has told me all about you're family. And then he told me how he plans on destroying you all, along with all the other mud-bloods there are! Just as soon as his good old friend Snape gets back in town."

* * *

**So? Was that what you guys have been waiting for? I wanted to keep going. But I figured since I'm already typing and I'm on a roll, I'll stop her, post it, then go back and do chapter 21! Sorry I haven't updated though. I hope this makes up for the THREE MONTHS! Lol Any ways, I better go get started on the next chapter! Luv ya guys! And thanx for reading and** **coming back to read after all this time! It really shows me who my true fans are! I luv ya guys!**

**Luv,**

**Cill a.k.a. english chick -whose in luv- (I'm not really british! LOL I just luv england! )**


	21. Chapter 21: Unfolding Stories

**

* * *

Okay! I think I'm on a roll here. I just posted a chapter and now I'm typing another one up for all of you guys! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy the next one! And thanx llamagurl for being the first reviewer on the last chapter! Oh, and incase you guys thought that ch.20 was still the same one that asked for help, well it's not! So go back, read and review it if you didn't! Or you'll be lost in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter 21:Unfolding Stories**

"You won't put a hand on my family! Just like my dad defeated Voldemort, it'll be even easier to defeat your dad!" Sophie shouted.

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong. By dad will be more powerfully then you ever imagined! Just wait and see." Stephanie said, walking closer.

Sophie drew out her wand and pointed it at Stephanie. "Don't take another step towards me..."

But before she knew what hit her, Stephanie put away her wand and socked her in the face!

Stephanie laughed as Sophie hit the hard cold ground, her nose spouting out blood every where. "You didn't see that coming now did you?" And with that she walked out, leaving Sophia there all by herself.

A second later Sophie pulled her self up and tried getting all the blood off her and trying to stop it from bleeding even more.

About five minutes later she stood over the sink and starred at herself. "Dammit" she whispered under her breath. _I knew it . . . I knew she had something to do with it, but no one would believe me._ She thought.

Just then the bathroom door flew open and Emma walked in. "What's taking so long?" she asked.

Sophie thought about whether or not she should tell her what just took place. "Nothing. Come on. Lets go back, I'm starving." She said. She figured, if she told Emma, that she wouldn't believe her any ways. So Sophie decided it was up to her to do something about it. But not just yet. She'd have to wait for her dad. Sophie knew he would believe her.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(Hermione's room)

"Wow, you're making a great recovery Mrs.Weasley." the nurse told Hermione. "And the baby is doing just fine. It's amazing. I'll talk to the doctor and hopefully either tonight or tomorrow morning you can go back home." she smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione said softly, sitting up once more. She turned to look at Ginny who sat on the chair beside her.

Molly and Fleur had both gone outside. Fleur wanted to send an owl to Bill to see what was going on, and Molly went to go see what the kids were up to.

"What's wrong Ginny? You've hardly said a word to any of us." Hermione asked.

Ginny looked up into Hermione's round dark, chest-nut brown eyes. "I– I think..." she stuttered, s tear falling down her face.

"What? You think what? What's going on Gin?" Hermione said. "We've been friends for so long. You know you can tell me anything." added Hermione.

Ginny took in a deep breath. "I'm scarred Hermione."

"You're not the only one sweetie. We're all scarred, whether we say it or not."

"I know, but I'm also scarred for another reason . . ." she muttered.

Hermione looked at her with a puzzled look. "W-what are you talking about?" she asked, leaning in closer and taking her hand.

"Mione, I-I think I'm pregnant again . . ." Ginny mumbled, looking up at Hermione once again.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(The ministry of Magic)

"Mister Mores! What do we know about the last of Voldemort's death eaters? We know they should all be long gone, but what if there still out there?" Harry asked. He was standing in the office of Mister Mores.

"I-I'm not sure what we now. You'll have to go talk to an auror about that. But I do believe it might be on of his old followers, because they've been using the unforgivable curse and the dark mark." Mores sighed. "I don't know what we're going to do. People are going to want an answer to all of this. And we're at the end of our ropes here."

"Bill and an auror just brought in death eater! Harry, they want you to come to be there when they start to question him!" Ron yelled, running out of breath, because he had ran all the way here.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Harry said saying goo-bye to Mores and following Ron out side.

Ron lead him into a room at the end of the hall. There were a few reporters from the daily prophet standing outside, trying to listen in and take pictures. But when they saw Harry walking up, they rushed over, snapping shots of him and asking questions of both him and Ron.

"Whose your wife-to-be Mr. Weasley?" someone shouted.

"Harry! Over here!"

"Mr. Potter! What do you think's going on!" someone else yelled out.

Neither Ron nor Harry replied to the questions being asked, and just walked right inside.

It was a cold gray room with just a single table in the center. With a chair on either side of it. Sitting in the chair facing the door was the death eater. One that Harry never saw or heard of. Bill stood in the corner of the room while on of the aurors strapped the Death Eater into the seat.

"Harry, they thought you might want to question him." Bill said, moving towards him so he didn't have to talk to loud.

"Yeah, I'll question him." Harry said, walking to the empty seat across from him and sitting down. "What's up? What the hell has been going on?" Harry demanded.

The Death Eater just sat and starred at him with a look of disgust.

"Don't want to talk? Okay, well there's potions we can easily use against you. So either you talk freely or we force you too." Harry said, in a very serious tone of voice.

"Okay!" he shouted. "I have no idea what the hell is going on! Okay7? You happy!"

Harry pounded his fist on the table, making very one jump, including the Death Eater. "I know you know SOMETHING! And I what to know it all now!"

The Death Eater still just sat there listening to an angry Harry yell.

"Okay..."Harry said, sitting down in the chair and trying to calm down. "Listen, either you can cooperate and help us, and you wont get sent to Death, or you can stay quiet and we can bring in a dementor to come in here and deal with you." Harry said, trying to scare him.

The Death Eater sighed and gave in. "O-okay. Look, I have nothing to do with the recent murder's or nothing. I just happened to know whose doing them. I'll tell you and try to help if you promise you won't send me to the Dementor's!" he shouted.

"Okay, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Sean, Sean Finch." he muttered.

"Whose been causing all of this? Whose the one behind all of the murders?" Harry asked, starring the Death Eater straight in the eyes.

"I don't know either of them personally. I've never even met them. All I know is that they were supporters of the Dark Lord. And they're pissed that you defeated him. So they got togther and have been planning these attacks for a very long time now." Sean confessed.

"Who? Do you know their names?"

Sean sat there for a moment. Silence filling the room.

"Do you?" Harry asked again.

"The older one, I only know his last name. But the younger one, I know his full name." he said in a daze.

"Okay, then what are they?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

Ron and Bill just stood in one corner, stunned at what was happening. The other auror stood in the opposite corner, watching in amazement as well.

"Well? Who are they?" asked Harry again, the anger in his voice becoming more visible with every word.

"Draco Malfoy . . . and Snape . . ." Sean said softly, looking past Harry, looking off into space.

Harry, Ron, Bill, and everyone else stood looking at Sean in shock.

Harry stood up and backed away, almost as if Sean was sick and he didn't want to catch anything.

He shook his head. "I can't believe this . . . Are you positive?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I'd know!" Sean shouted. "They've been planning on coming back . . . coming back and being greater then the Dark Lord ever was! And on their way to power they swore to take down every mud-blood or any other person that stands in their way, until there's nothing left but his supporter's and pure-bloods!" Sean shouted.

"No . . ." Ron murmured.

"But most of all . . .he wants to kill you Potter! You and your whole family! YOU FILTHY NO GOOD PIECE OF SHIT!" he started yelling uncontrollably.

"Shut the hell up! Don't you ever talk about my family like that!" Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Wanna know the best part about it though? Malfoy has been sending me around to spy on your wife . . .she's quite the looker in the shower, or undressed." he laughed, with a smirk. "And to be truthful, Malfoy and his daughter are actually at the hospital! And you left your poor wife and kids all alone!" Sean shouted, laughing hysterically.

Harry couldn't help it. Instead of using his wand, he jumped onto the table and lunged himself at the Death Eater! He grabbed him by the throat and began to chock him!

"You filthy scum bag! Don't you ever talk about my wife like that!" He shouted. Ron and Bill rushed over to pull Harry off of him, who was now shouting rude names to Sean.

"You Mother F! Don't you ever talk about my wife. And don't you ever lay a finger on her or my kids!" Harry shouted.

The auror ran over to help separate the two.

Once they separated them, they tried dragging Sean into a room, quite like a jail cell.

"Your wife looks so beautiful in the shower, how do you keep your hands off her! Oh, and did I mention your daughter!" Sean laughed as they dragged him away.

Harry tried pulling away, and go after him, but Bill and Ron's grip were too strong.

"Harry, calm down. I know what you're feeling right now. I'd want to sock the guys face in too. But you can't. He's just a worthless piece of crap." Ron whispered trying to calm him down.

"Just calm down Harry." Bill said.

"Shit . . . they're still at the hospital!" Harry shouted, breaking from their grip and bursting out of the door.

He ran as fast as he could down the hall, then realizing that all he had to do was apperate to the hospital. And in an instant, he was gone.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(Hermione's room)

"What!" Hermione shouted. (If you remember, Ginny just said she thinks she's pregnant again).

Tears silently fell down Ginny's face. "I think I might be pregnant"

"That's wonderful Gin! What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked.

"I'm scarred that the same thing will happen with this baby that happened with Jack." she sighed. "I can't risk that happening again."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that. "Um. . .have you told anyone else about this?" she asked.

"No, you're the only one." Ginny cried. "But please don't let anyone know! Not yet." she added.

"Why?"

"Because, if I am I might not keep it."

"You can't do that!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes I can."

"Remember you went through this when you were going to have Sophie and Charlie? What if you didn't have them?" Hermione asked.

"But this is different Mione!" Ginny cried. "I-I just don't know what to do. Just please, please don't tell anyone else. You promise?"

"I promise." Hermione said weakly.

Just then Molly and Fleur came running in.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, wiping tears away.

They both had looks of terror on their faces.

"Malfoy!" Fleur shouted. "Malfoy has them!" she kept repeating.

"What!" both Hermione and Ginny asked.

"The kids! Malfoy has the kids! HE TOOK THEM RIGHT IN FRONT OF US! He has them." Molly cried.

Hermione sat up with the same terror stricken face as Fleur did.

Ginny jumped out of her chair. "My kids? My babies? NO!" she shouted running outside and down the hall.

She began shoving people out of her way.

As she turned down the next corner she bumped into someone and they fell smack on the floor.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry asked. She had bumped right into him and they both laid on the floor now.

"THE CHILDREN! HE TOOK THE CHILDREN! ALL THREE OF THEM!" Ginny shouted.

**

* * *

So? What did you think? Sorry about the ending. I wanted to make it longer, but I'm sitting here typing and my mom's yelling at me, "dinner!". And this is how I thought I should stop. So I'll be back on later. ****And leave lots of reviews! You'll encourage me that way! And thanks again llamagurl for talking to me and helping me out! Be back soon!**

**Luv,**

**:Cilla:**


	22. Chapter 22: Now It's getting Personal

**Okay, well I know I posted my chapters a bit late, cuz it's now 11:16pm. But I did get some GREAT reviews from some ppl. But now I have some bad news and good news. Not counting this chapter, I will only be posting three more chapters! Yes, an even 25 (well, that's not so even is it?). Any ways, the good news is that it wont end completely! I will make a sequel! I figured everything out, and I'm going to have things end in a sort of why, just like the HP books. We're it ends, but not really, because I'm going to do a sequel right after. But any ways, lets move on with this chapter though!

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Now It's getting Personal **

"What!" Harry hollered. "Malfoy has my children! How the hell did this happen!" he demanded, as he help Ginny off of the ground.

Molly and Fleur then, came running down the hall way.

"They're gone! It's no use!" Fleur yelled, falling to her knees and crying her eyes out.

By now, they had attracted the attention of some of the hospital staff, and near by people.

"He apparated with them. We don't know where he took them." Molly puffed.

Ginny flung herself into Harry's arms and cried. "My babies!" she sniffled.

Harry hugged her tightly. "What exactly happened?" he asked.

Molly walked a bit closer so that not everyone would listen in. "Fleur and I went down to the food court to check up on the children, and we saw them turning down a corner with another little girl and a man. So we hurried up and began to follow them." she whimpered.

"But by the time we got there we were too later." Fleur shrieked.

Molly sighed and took a deep shuttering breath. "The man, it was Draco Malfoy. He stood there holding the kids, they were both kicking and screaming. Before we could do anything, he gave a grin and vanished!" Molly finished.

"Okay, listen, I'm going to go back to the ministry and try to do everything that I can." Harry frantically said. He then turned down to look his wife in the eyes. "Listen," he whispered, "I am going to do everything I possibly can to bring them back okay? But I need you to stay here with your mom, Fleur and Hermione. Do you understand?"

Ginny bit her bottom lip. It was the only thing she could do to stop from crying again.

"Gin, hun, listen to me. You can trust me. There is nobody else I love more in the world then I do you and our kids. I will do everything in my power to bring them back. I will not rest until they are safe and back in our arms. But I need you to stay here. You understand?" he asked again, this time sounding a little more forceful.

Ginny looked back at her mom who was now hugging Fleur.

"Honey?" Harry said softly.

"Okay . . . I understand. Just promise , me you'll be safe. I don't want to loose you." Ginny murmured, looking into Harry's deep GREEN eyes.

"I love you Ginny. And I promise you that I'll stay safe, and bring our kids home safe and sound."

"I love you too Harry."

"Okay, I got to go." he said, kissing her passionately and then saying good-bye to Molly and Fleur.

And with that he vanished.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(Somewhere with Draco and the kids)

"You better let us go or my dad will come and beat the crap out of you! Just like he did Voldemort!" Sophie shouted from across the room.

Malfoy had taken them to a secret house somewhere p in the near by mountains. Once they arrived he had them all chained up on the walls.

"Oh isn't there something you can give her to shut her up!" Pansy complained from her spot on the couch. Where she sat feeding her 11 month old baby boy.

Yes, Pansy was Malfoy's wife!

"No, I find it amusing the way she thinks her father can beat me." Malfoy said sharply. He walked over to Sophie and came inches from her face. "Listen my sweet, your father my have taken down Voldemort, but that's just after he took out Dumbledore, Sirious, Tonks, your father's good friend Hagrid, and, oh yes, we even killed some more close friends of your fathers . . . . some like Luna, oh and that one girl your father fancied. What was her name? Oh yes, Cho, Cho Chang." he said mockingly.

Before he could back away, Sophie looked him straight in the yes and spit!

"Oh, and um . . . what was that? Oh yes, I spit. Sorry." she said in a sarcastic sort of voice.

"You filthy little– ."

"Watch your language Draco dear. I don't want our son to pick anything up from you." Pansy smiled sourly.

Emma sat softly whimpering to Sophie's left while Charlie starred around the room in shock.

"When my father finds out about this . . . your plans will be ruined! Everything you've worked for will be worthless!" Sophie cried.

And she continues to scream out names and insults to Draco while he went about his business.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(Hermione's room)

"Malfoy! Malfoy took them!" Hermione shrieked. "What a foul stupid son of a b!" she continued.

"Calm down Mione." Ginny said soothingly. "All this stress isn't good for the baby." she added.

Hermione looked at her in shock. "Oh, don't tell me what's good for my baby when you're the one that wants to . . ." but Hermione was able to stop herself. She remembered that Ginny didn't want anyone else to know.

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to go to the restroom. I'll be right back." she said, sounding annoyed, and walked out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Molly asked.

"Uh–?" Hermione asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about. What's with Ginny?" Molly continued.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing, she's fine."

And before anyone could press the topic any further an owl flew into the room and landed on Fleur's lap. It was Hedwig!

"It's a letter! A letter from Ron!" Fleur shouted, opening it as fast as she could.

And this is what is said:

_Fleur, Ginny, Mum, and Hermione,_

_I heard about what happened from Harry. And we're trying _

_everything possible to bring them back. Bill is going to go_

_out looking with some people from the order. Well, what's _

_left of the order any ways. Harry just arrived. He's fuming _

_mad. He's trying to talk the minister into letting him talk to _

_the Death Eater they brought in earlier. He wants to ask him_

_if he has any idea where he can find Malfoy. Well, there's _

_not too much more that I can tell you at this point. But I'll be _

_sure to send you another owl as soon as we now anything else._

_But I want you girls to stay there. I don't want you to leave the _

_hospital. And stay together. I don't want to loose anyone else._

_And please Hermione, sweetie, don't get stressed out. It's not_

_at all good for the baby. We'll stay safe over here. And Bill_

_said when he gets the chance, that he'll pop up over there to _

_check up on you girls. Well, I don't have mush time left. I _

_have to go help Harry talk Morse into letting us talk to _

_Sean Flinch, the Death Eater. I love you all, and I hope _

_you're smart enough to listen to me and stay there. _

_Especially you Gin, I know how you can get. But stay_

_there, you'll be safer. I'll write as soon as I can._

_Love,_

_Ron

* * *

_

**So? What'd you think? I know it's on the shorter side, compared to the last two chapters, but that's all I had time for. Sorry about the ending, I didn't really want to leave it like that, but I had to cut it short because I'm leaving the house in a bit. And I wanted to give you guys something to read! I'll be writing it all down on paper, so when the weekend rolls back around I'll know exactly what I'm going to write! Hope you all enjoyed! And leave lots of reviews! That's what really gets me motivated to keep on going! Luv you guys!**

**P.S Do any of you guys like Law and Order? Well, that's like my FAVE show ever! And I'm just asking cuz I'm going to be posting a fanfic about it!**

**Luv,**

**Cilla**


	23. Chapter 23: On and On

**

* * *

Okay, I'm back. Wow, I got a lot of great reviews. Bt not nearly as many as I use to get. I guess that's my fault for not updating for 3 months! LOL Any ways, This ****chapters going to be really short...I think...because I have to baby sit my 3 year old brother and he's sleeping, and I don't know when He might wake up. So let me hut up and start typing.

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

"Oh my god! Ginny!" Fleur shouted.

"What about her?" Hermione asked.

"She went out alone. And Ron just told us to stay together. And you know how Ginny gets." Molly said.

"Listen. I'll go get her and you stay here with Hermione okay Molly?" Fleur said.

"Yea, Hurry back." she shouted after Fleur as she jolted out of the room.

"Gin! Ginny, where are you!" Fleur shouted almost on the verge of tears as she ran down the hall.

"Ma'am! Excuse me Ma'am!" shrieked a nurse. She followed right behind Fleur.

Fleur didn't care. She just kept running. Running like it was her last time she'd see day light. Once she couldn't find her anywhere down the halls she hurried over to the bathrooms, with the nurse at her heels shouting, "Ma'am! Please stop running. What's wrong?"

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(Draco and the kids)

"You ill considerate – ouch!" Sophie shouted.

Draco had finally gotten tired of all her insults and shoot her with a flick of his wand.

Although she was chained to the wall, her body started to jerk around and bend in ways that never seemed possible. Sophie screamed out in pain.

"You can't do that to her! STOP IT! PLEASE!" Emma cried, tears rolling down her face. Emma realized what he was doing to her. And Draco just stood there pointing his wand and laughing.

"What! What's going on?" Charlie asked Emma.

"He's using an unforgivable curse on Soph!" she cried.

Draco dropped his wand and Sophie felt motionless. Just hanging there. Not saying a word.

"That should teach you two a lesson. Don't act like Sophie over here. She's just like her father. Always been arrogant." he spat. And walked out of the room laughing.

"Sophie! Sophie say something!" both Charlie and Emma shouted.

"Please Sophie . . . Please." Emma sobbed.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(The ministry)

"I want to talk to Finch damn it! I have to!" Harry shouted.

"Okay, if you don't settle down we'll have to use our wands." a security guard told him.

"I have to! Someone has my kids and he knows where to find them! SHIT! Just let me in damn it!" he kept repeating.

"Potter, listen, you already had your chance at interrogation."

"Fuck! IT'S MY KIDS AND Bill's daughter we're talking about!" Harry shouted, and just then Bill and Ron walked in.

"Wait, he has Emma? He has my little baby!" Bill shouted, turning reader then ever.

"Yes, but this asswhole wont let me see Finch. Because Finch knows where Draco is!" Harry told them.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

(The bathroom at the hospital)

"Ginny?" Fleur said, her voice very shaky. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Ginny was sitting on the bathroom floor crying.

"Gin . . . are you okay? What's wrong."

"Everything! My two kids are missing . . . I lost one already . . . and– and I'm having another one!" she cried.

"What?" Fleur asked in shock.

* * *

**So? Sorry it's so short. But I have to get off cuz Matthew woke up. Any ways. I'll update soon!** **And keep on reviewing cuz that's what motivates me to keep on writing! LOL** **Oh, and for Mina, thanx for reviewing! And Please, I'll tell you when I put my law and Order story up, but please read it. I'm gonna explain everything cuz my best friend wants to read it, but she's never watched it either. So I'll try not to make it so that you get lost!**

**Luv you guys!**

**Cilla

* * *

**

**P.S I'm changing my name to something like, well I don't know really. It'll have to be something relating to Law and Order! I luv that show! LOL **


	24. Chapter 24: It All Comes Out

**Hey! I'm back! Sorry. I just had a lot of stuff going on with my parents and** **then there was last week. I had to go get interviewed for acting and stuff! And I nailed it! But if I go anywhere with it I'll let you guys know! Okay, this chapter might me short because I'm not at time today and I don't have a lot of time. Sorry.** **Oh, and for a heads up, there's some more "bad" language in this chappie.

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: It All Comes Out**

"You're pregnant?" Fleur asked, sounding amazed.

Ginny sobbed a bit. "Yeah, almost 11 weeks. You can't tell because I haven't been eating too much recently. There's just to much crap going on."

Fleur grabbed Ginny's hand. "It's okay. We can help you through this. We're all family here. I'll do what ever I can." she assured her.

"Thanks, but like I told Mione, I'm not going to keep it. That's why I haven't told anyone, not my parents, not even Harry knows." Ginny whispered.

Fleur looked shocked. "But– no, this can't be true." she mumbled.

Ginny shook her head. I can't keep it. I want too. But I don't wont to risk losing it like I did Jack, or have something happened to it. I don't even know where my other two children are." Ginny cried.

Just then, the nurse that had been running after Fleur came storming into the bathroom. "I said to slow down! You could have hurt someone back here! What's the problem!" she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Both Ginny and Fleur looked over at each other. Ginny had a look on her face of deep sorrow. Fleur sighed.

"There's no problem. Sorry for causing the disturbance. It won't happen again." Fleur muttered, standing up and helping Ginny to her feet.

The nurse looked suspiciously at the two of them. "Okay, well, just get back to your rooms. And don't go running out there again, you already frightened enough people for today."

"Sorry." they both repeated, and they walked out.

(At the ministry)

"Harry you need to calm down!" Mores told him. "If you keep this up, we'll have to arrest you!"

"How can you arrest me when that man in there knows where my kids are!" Harry shouted, Ron tried holding him back along with another man standing there.

Bill was pissed too, but he as able to control himself more. "Listen, we NEED to get in there. If we don't hurry up, our kids might end up dead!" he told the minister.

"Bill, I know what you're going through right now, but I'm sorry, we can't allow you in there right now– ..." he was cut short, when Harry started into a yelling fit again.

"You have no idea what the hell we're going through! Does someone out there have your kids! No! You don't even have any fucking kids! And you never had your baby die at nearly two years old!" Harry shouted. He couldn't hold in the anger any more. He just had to let it all out. The truth was, that he was terrified and scarred. He didn't know what to do anymore.

"Mate, just calm down Harry." Ron whispered.

Harry pushed him away. "No! I want to find my kids now! This isn't fair! Nothings ever been fair for me! The whole damn world just wants me to save their asses from Lord Voldemort and then goes back to calling me crazy and wanting attention! Well I don't care, I just want my life to be normal! I just want to hold my kids in my arms..." Harry cried. He began to calm down. A tear fell down his face. "I want it all to end. I want all my children back and I want to hold then ad my wife. I can't keep risking their lives like this."

The entire office was quiet. No one said a word.

"Did we miss something?" a voice came from the door. Two familiar faces stood there.

Harry sighed. He looked up. On any other day he would have been over joyed to see them, but right now he just wanted his family back.

It was Tonks and Remus.

"No, come in." Mores told them.

You could hear the sound of their shoes on the highly polished office floor.

"Tonks, I want you to go with Ron into the other room. You'll find a man, Finch, interview him. Remus, I need you to take Harry and talk to him. Just get him out of here. I think he needs a break." Mores told them and everyone obeyed.

(Draco and the kids)

"Sophie . . . please . . ." Emma repeated over and over.

Sophie still sat motionless and quiet.

Charlie looked away. He couldn't take it. He felt like he just wanted to end it all and die already. He didn't want to keep going through this.

Pansy walked in holding her baby. She walked over to the couch and picked up the bottle.

"How could you!" Emma shouted. "How could you sit back with your baby and watch your filthy no good husband do something like that to Sophie!"

Pansy ignored her.

"I'm talking to you bitch!" Emma shouted. She was breathing heavily with anger, and couldn't believe what she just said.

Pansy looked over at Emma in amazement. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, how could you? How could you choose this kind of life for your child huh?" Emma asked.

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do with my life okay! And I'm in love with Draco, and nothing he does will change that!" pansy hollered.

"Yeah, that's what you say now! Just wait till her finishes with us, then he'll turn on you and your baby. I don't think you'll be too much in love once he kills your bundle of joy!"

Pansy held her baby closer to her chest. She had nothing to say. It was true that she loved Draco, but there were those times where she was afraid.

"What's wrong hun?" Draco asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing, I was just getting the babies bottle." Pansy said, and she walked out.

Draco walked up into Emma face. "I wouldn't get out of hand if I were you, because I wouldn't want to end up like your poor cousin over there." he threatened.

"Well aren't you lucky. Because you're not me are you?" Emma shot back.

Draco eyed her for a moment then turned to leave the room, but he didn't. He grabbed his wand.

He pressed it against Emma's neck. You know, I didn't _kill_ your cousin, but I think I'll get rid of you first. What do you think of that?" Draco asked.

Emma didn't answer. She began to shake. Tears pouring down her face.

"Don't touch her! Leave her alone!" Charlie shouted. "Don't you touch her!"

Draco walked away from Emma and turned to Charlie. "Wow, finally we hear something out of the mouth of the boy. You're nothing like your father or mother. But I guess you all couldn't be like that could you? I suppose Jack, if he were alive, would have spoken up a lot sooner like your sister." he said.

Charlie ignored him.

"Have you ever thought that, that's the reason your mother's always sad? Huh? That you weren't the son they wanted? That Jack was the one son they actually cared about?" Draco taunted. He was enjoying making Charlie anger.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! My parents love me! Yeah they're upset because of Jack, but they would never wish it was me instead of Jack!" Charlie shouted. Although he was saying that, he didn't believe it.

"Oh no, you've got it all wrong. They never wanted you. Harry wanted a boy that would be like him. An arrogant leader, center of attention. And he saw that in jack. But he never saw it in you." Draco kept saying.

"Don't listen to him Charlie!" Emma shouted.

"Quiet!" Draco told her, pointing his wand and mumbling something. Emma could no longer talk.

Charlie shook his head. He tried to ignore him but he kept repeating himself. Telling him he was a failure to Harry and Ginny.

"Then kill me!" Charlie shouted. "I don't want to put up with it any longer! Kill me!" he repeated.

"My pleasure . . ." Draco smirked, he raised his wand and then . . .

(Hospital)

Back in Hermione's room, they all sat quietly, not even looking at each other.

All of a sudden Ginny jerked up. "Something's wrong. Something is seriously wrong!" she cried.

"What!" Molly asked her daughter. "What are you talking about?"

"I can feel it. Something bad is about to happen." Ginny repeated.

Hermione looked at her. "Like what?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Fleur asked.

"I need to talk to Harry." Ginny stated.

"You can't go!" Molly scolded. "You read the letter Ron sent! We have to stay together. We can't just start running around all over the place!"

"I don't care . . . something bad is going to happen. I can just feel it." Ginny kept repeating.

"What the hell do you mean?" Hermione asked again.

"I don't even know what the hell I mean! I can just feel it! It's a mothers instinct I guess!" she shouted.

"We can't let you go." Fleur said standing up and grabbing her arm. She then dragged her away into the small room at the back of Hermione's room and shut the door. "Think about the baby." she whispered.

"I already told you, I'm not going to have it, so I don't care."

"I know you don't mean that." Fleur said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care about this baby." she demanded.

Ginny shook her head and looked away.

Fleur grabbed her and repeated, "Look me in the eyes and answer me!"

Ginny bit her bottom lip, and collapsed into Fleur's arms. "I can't okay . . . I can't. I want this baby. I can't just get rid of it." she sobbed.

Fleur held her in her arms. "I know . . . I know. It'll be okay." she kissed the top of her head and patted her back.

* * *

**So? What'd you think? I hoped you like it. You think I should kill Charlie or not? Let me know. I have the story planned out for either way. I wanted to keep going. But I have to go. And I got some good news. I'm not ending it just yet. I have some more stuff I want to happen in this one before I go on to a sequel.** **Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guy's! I wouldn't be doing this with out you! Oh, and if any of you like Law and Order:SVU there's a new one on Tuesday night! And I'll let you know when I start that story. But I don't want to start too much and then get side tracked. Love you guys!**

**Cilla**


	25. Chapter 25: Is This The End?

**Okay, after reading all the reviews I've decided what's going to happen here. If I have time, this might be the longest chapter, because it's the last one! Then, I'll come out with the sequel! Hope you enjoy . . . (Oh, heads up: I think I didn't spell some of the curses right, but you'll get the point!)

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Is this the end? **Ginny still cried into Fleur's arms.

Fleur just rocked her back and forth slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Molly asked, from outside the door.

Ginny looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Uh– everything's fine Molly. Just give us a minute." Fleur explained. She stood Ginny up and opened the door.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.. It never failed, Hermione could always spot that something was wrong. There was no hiding it from her.

"I'm having another baby." Ginny confessed, and looked down at the floor.

Everyone was quiet. Molly finally smiled and broke the silence. "Oh my god!" she brought Ginny into a huge hug. "I love you sweetie!"

"I love you too mom."

Fleur looked over to Hermione. Hermione bursted into tears out of no where. "I knew you couldn't get rid of it." she sobbed.

Ginny broke away from Molly and sat down next to Hermione. "It took what you told me before to change my mind. Thank you." They hugged. And they both cried.

That's when the doctor came in.

"Well, sorry to interrupt but I have some good news for you all."

Everyone looked up at him and waited to hear what he had to say.

"You're free to go home. We looked over your charts and x-rays, and we've decided you're well on your way. And if you want to finish recovering at home, it's fine with us." he told them.

They all looked around at each other and smiled. It was a happy moment ion a very stressed time.

"Thank you so much doctor."Hermione said.

(Ministry)

Harry and Remus were now standing outside in the deserted hall way of the ministry. Neither of them said a word, that is, until Remus broke the silence.

"Look Harry," he began, "Don't give up. We'll find your kids. And everything will be alright."

"That's not the point! Of course I want my kids home safe and sound, but it's also the way these people around here treat me and my family! They think that just because I was able to get rid of Voldemort, means I can take care of myself! But I need help to get my kids back! I can't do this alone!" Harry shouted, sitting down next to Remus on a bench.

"And you don't have to be alone. We're all here for you. Tonks is in there right now with Ron, asking Finch questions. We'll get through this. I promise you that." Remus said, trying to reassure him. But he saw it wasn't working.

"I need a lead. That's all. Just give me some damn clue and I'll work from there!" Harry complained. "SHIT! I CAN'T STAND THIS!"

"How's Ginny doing?" Remus asked.

"She's at the hospital with Molly, Fleur and Mione." sighed Harry.

Remus hear the sound of high heels coming around the corner. He looked up and saw a young Asian woman walking down towards them.

Once she got closer she asked, "Harry? Is that you?"

Harry, startled, looked up. "Cho? Cho Chang?" he asked.

She smiled, it was her, it was Cho.

Remus looked at each of them and then back at Harry. "Listen Harry, I'm going to go back in there. Give you some time to catch up. If they've found anything, I'll be sure to let you know." he said, standing up; and leaving the two of them alone in the hall.

Harry stood up and shook Cho's hand. "Wow's, it's been along time. What brings you here?" Harry asked.

She smiled that hypnotic smile of hers. "Well, as I'm sure you know, your story has been all over the place around here. I don't think there's a single soul in the wizarding world that doesn't know about. That's why I'm here." she explained.

Harry didn't quite understand. "Uh– what exactly are you talking about?"

"I'm really sorry about what's been going on in your life. From baby Jack dying, to your kids being taken. I'm really sorry. That's why I came. I want to see if I can help. And I think I know something's that might help you find your kids." Cho continued.

Harry looked at her suspiciously. "Like what?"

Cho took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well, you see, a while back I was selling real-estate. I was trying to sell this house up in the mountains. Beautiful house. That's when someone we use to know in school came to be with an offer for it. It was Pansy. Do you remember her?"

Harry nodded.

"She came by herself to put an offer on it, she was pregnant. So I was just asking her some questions about her and who she was seeing. And she told me the baby was Malfoy's." she continued.

Harry's stomach dropped. He knew exactly what was going on now. It all made sense. After he took out Voldemort, Malfoy was pissed off, so he decided to carry out the "Dark Lord's" unfinished business. But he had to make sure everyone that could stop him eventually, was taken care of.

"I have a feeling Malfoy has something to do with all of this." Cho said, breaking Harry's train of thought. "It's just a gut feeling. But if he _did_ kidnap your kids, he'd need a place to keep them. Somewhere no one would think of looking . . ."

"Like in the mountains . . ." Harry finished.

Harry jumped up and ran into the office, Cho at his heels.

"I think I know where the low life who did this is hiding. But I can't go alone. Ms. Chang here is coming with me. I also need back up." harry started. Everyone could tell he was on to something.

(Draco and the kids)

"_EXPELLIAMUS!" _A voice shouted, but it wasn't Draco. Draco's wand went flying out of his hand, and across the room. The kids looked up suddenly, and Draco turned around, furious that someone did that to him.

It was Pansy. She stood at the opposite side of the room with her wand pointed at Draco.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing!" Draco shrieked.

"Don't take another step towards me _or_ the kids. I mean it." Pansy explained in a shaky voice.

"Pansy, give me your wand. NOW!"

"No! I've had enough of your shit! I don';t want this type of life for our baby, even if that means getting rid of you!" she shouted, tears falling down her face.

"You know that once we got married that you agreed to everything that I was involved with. You agreed! We're a team! Now don't make me hurt you as well!" Draco replied.

"Stop! You're not going to hurt anyone any more! I putting a stop to this! There's no reason for all this crap! I just want to live a normal life like everyone else! I don't want to be part of the "Dark Lord" any more! What's the point?"

"Joining the dark Lord is life sentence! You can't back out now!"

"He's gone Draco! He's gone! Get use to it! And he's not coming back!"

Pansy waved her wand at Emma and freed her mouth. Emma hung there gasping for air.

Just then Harry, Cho, Ron, Bill, and everyone else apparated into that very room with their wands pointed and ready.

"_Crucio_!" Harry shouted. And suddenly Draco's body started to dart in all sorts of directions.

"Harry! You can't do that! He's unarmed! AND THAT'S AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE!" Ron shouted.

Harry didn't care, after seeing Sophie hanging lifeless like that, he couldn't take it any longer.

"DAD!" Charlie shouted happily.

"Uncle Harry! Daddy!" Emma added.

"Stop Harry! Please! He's the father of my baby!" pansy cried. "Please don't hurt him!"

Remus tackled Harry to the floor, causing him to loose concentration, and Draco fell to the floor.

"Look what he did to my daughter! Look at her! She could be dead for all we know!" Harry cried. His eyes getting full of tears.

Cho ran over to the kids and unlocked each of them. She then sat next to Sophie and unlocked her. Sophie fell limp in her arms. Cho waved her wand over Sophie a few times.

Sophie slowly began to open her eyes.

Draco stood up and began to fire jinxes all across he room. People were darting back and forth, and firing back at him. That's when it happened . . .

Draco pointed his wand directly at Harry and shouted, "_Advada Kedavara!_"

Everyone was silent . . .

Harry fell to the floor . . . and the spell hit the wall. He had dodged it!

Ron was about to yell out a curse, but before anyone could stop Draco, he apparated. He was gone.

"Shit! He's gone! Where the hell is he going to go!" Harry shouted, grabbing Pansy by the fore arm and shouting in her face.

Pansy shook her head madly, "I don't know! I don't know!" Tears where flying everywhere.

Harry shook her harder. "Where the hell is he going!"

Bill grabbed Harry and made him drop Pansy. She balled up on the floor and cried harder then ever.

"Bill let go of me!" harry screamed.

Outside you heard an auror shout out a jinx, then someone ran in screaming, "We caught him! We got Draco! It's over! It's all over!"

"Harry calm down! Be grateful that your kids are here and alive! And listen! They caught him!" Bill shouted.

Harry finally calmed down. Charlie came running over to him and hugged him. Emma went running over to her own dad, Bill, and hugged him. Tears running down her face.

"I was so scarred! I thought I was going to die!" Emma cried.

"It's okay baby, daddy's here. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you again." Bill whispered into his daughters ear. He picked her up and just hugged her. He never wanted to let her out of his site again.

Cho stood up, cradling Sophie in her arms. She walked over to Harry. Harry stood up and looked Cho in the eyes.

"I belie ve she belongs to you." Cho smiled, handing Sophie's limp, but alive, body to Harry.

Harry smiled and took his daughter into his arms and looked down at her.

"Hi dad. I tried to stay strong. But he over powered me." Sophie whispered.

"Hey sweetie. You couldn't have been any stronger. I'm very proud of you." Harry told her.

Sophie just smiled. "I just want to go home now."

"Okay sweetie. That's our next stop, because all of this is finally over."

_**Three Months Later**_

"Behave you guys!" Hermione laughed.

They were all at the Weasley's house for a family gathering. Hermione was happily pregnant along with Ginny. Ginny was having another girl, and Hermione was going to have a little boy.

All the kids were running around outside playing their own game of Quidditch on their brooms. Molly and the rest of the women were busy cooking. And the guys all sat around outside talking and watching the kids.

It couldn't get much better then this. The whole family was here, and everyone was healthy and perfectly fine.

The sun was high and there were absolutely no clouds in the sky. The light blue sky just seemed endless.

And if you were a passer by and happened to hear this family out back you would hear: children's laughter, music, gossiping mothers and mothers to be in the kitchen, fathers talking, and you could smell the sweet smell of food cooking.

There was a certain magic in the air. You would have never know the ordeals this family was put through by this sight.

It was true, they had some terrible years, but that was all behind them now. Only the bright years of family, fun, and more family, was ahead of them.

_**The End**_

* * *

**Hey! So? Did you like it? Please r&r! LOL I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you want a sequel or not! And please, I still want to talk** **to all of my wonderful reviewers, so feel free to PM me! ;)**


End file.
